Criminal Minds : Wizarding Edition
by Phaedra Snapepotter
Summary: 2006 - SSA Aaron Hotchner, brilliant but recently appointed unit chief of the BAU, struggles to balance his life as a father, husband and wizard profiler. As his team faces its greatest trial, helps come in the form of a twenty years old empath named Artémée Wildbird. AU Potterverse
1. Of memories and meetings

Author's voice : _I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds. I do not make money with my fictions and the only thing I can hope in return for my work are reviews. As I am no native english speaker, I'd really like if you could tell me when I make a mistake and how to correct it to ease your reading._

 _Also, this story is opened to discussion. I'm not sure yet where the characters will go, what they'll do or how they'll end. You are welcome to express any opinion on this fic, good or bad, as long as it is respectful._

 _Thanks for your time and enjoy the dive in a world that is both magical and horrifying. Love, Snapepotter._

Criminal Minds : Wizarding edition

Chapter one : Of memories and meetings – September 2004

 _ **Jason Gideon's flat – Merlin's path – Wizard Fulham**_

The day she met Spencer Reid was a rainy one.

Confortably installed in one of Gideon's seat, she was sipping her favorite peppermint tea and reading while Jason looked up some bird in Newt Scamander's flying book. On the coffee table, next to him sat his own cup, still untouched, the fumes slipping away in a wreath, perfuming the whole room with the comforting scent of bergamot.

As she listened to the ploc the water made as it met the cold glass of the windows, Artémée reflected that she liked it here. Gideon's flat was always quiet and soothing, even if she was sometimes reluctant to come by. It wasn't that Gideon was disagreable. But he had been her father's best friend, before the man had succumbed to alcoholism, and she still wasn't comfortable with his memory. It seemed Gideon was aware of that, as he never spoke of Jeremiah. He seemed happy to just act like her favorite uncle instead and she supposed it had something to do with the fact that his only son, Stephen still wasn't on speaking terms with him.

Gideon's son was somewhat jerky and if she had met him several times over the years she didn't like him one bit. Sure, she could understand his anger at having been ignored by his father in favour of his work as a profiler, but absence didn't excuse everything. Stephen had grown to be a bully and a nasty young man and she wouldn't be surprised if one day, his own father had to profile and handcuff him, himself. Maybe that was why Gideon was always so sad. He knew so much of human nature that he couldn't possibly fool himself into thinking that his son was a good person and he felt it was his fault.

These last few weeks though, Jason had seemed happier and she had known he'd met someone. Not a woman per say, but someone innocent and interesting enough to have given him hope. A person he liked enough to trust and let them meet her, Artémée Wildbird, a seventeen years old empath with an anxiety disorder.

'His name is Spencer Reid', he had said, 'and I'd like you to meet him. I know you'll be looking for a roommate to live with you in your father's house after you've passed your NEWTs and he's perfect for the position. Plus, I think you'll like him.'

'Alright, I'll meet him', she had replied smiling softly knowing that she could trust his judgment.

This was why she was there today, in spite of the downpour that threatened to engulf London, having received her NEWTs results. Unsurprisingly, she had collected straight O's in Transfiguration, Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts and Care of magical creatures. Her A in potion had somewhat disappointed her, given how gifted she was at cooking but she was thrilled to see that she had exceeded expectations in Ancient runes. The subject was as dull as Bins' history of magic course and she was glad to be rid of it.

The only problem now, appart from finding a roommate, was choosing what to do with the rest of her life and what subject to study. For now, she had secured a position as Hermione Granger's third assistant in the Department for the Regulation and Control of magical creatures and had been accepted as a volunteer at St Mungo's who wanted to test new treatments on the patients having suffered from curses and magical catastrophes. They seemed to think that her empathy would come in handy and she was glad to be of help. It was a win-win situation and she wasn't going to let her chance slip away.

Just as she was about to set the cup she held down, the wards reported a presence and Gideon stood up and left the room wand in hand. He had known two wars and with his work, some reflexes were hard to lose. When he came back though, a young man dressed in brown muggle trousers, shirt and waistcoat was following him. He seemed awfully young for a doctor and as he met her gaze with his hazel one, she was struck by the anxiety and excitment he was feeling. She didn't offer her hand for him to shake and he nodded thankfully, smiling at her.

« Artémée », stated Gideon beside them. «This is Doctor Spencer Reid. »

« It is a pleasure to meet you Doctor », she replied, smiling and he blushed deeply saying in a nervous manner :

« You huh...you can call me Spencer. Or Reid. Or anything you want really, I just huh...It is very nice to meet you. »

« And you can call me Artémée », she said, amused, wondering if he would always be like this with her if they shared her father's house.

It turned out, he wouldn't. As time went by, the awkward first meetings blossomed into a beautiful, easy friendship. Artémée found life with Spencer fun, interesting and full of affection. As she introduced him to the magical life – for even if he was a damn good wizard, Spencer's mother had chosen to raise him the muggle way and he had missed out a lot of the silly things magical folks swore by – he opened her to the wonders of muggle life. Every sunday, when he wasn't on a case they brunched at the Holga's cup pub and enjoyed the matches that came with the Quidditch season. After that, they would wander inside Flourish and Blotts and Artémée was more often than not the one to be dragged away from the store, soothed by promises of Doctor Who marathons and timey-wimey stuff.

It was like having a big and little brother at the same time. Spencer was very protective of her, in the way he welcomed her home after a treatment had failed and a patient had died, or when she was feeling irritated by the injustice magical creatures were suffering at the hands of wizards. Sometimes when she cried or had a panic attack, he'd open her door and hug her through the night even if he disliked touches. At other times, she was the one to protect him, both from himself and from others. She'd jump in his defense when someone mocked him for his social awkwardness and comfort him after his colleagues had made a joke or he had dealt with a case that had hit too close to home.

In the following two years, they never met their respective coworkers, appart from Gideon. They did meet each other's family however, but not at home because it felt like they both needed the sanctuary the other provided. Inside 221B, Rowena's lair, they were in their own little world and they were fine with that.


	2. Of desires and actions

_Author's voice_ : _I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds. I do not make money with my fictions and the only thing I can hope in return for my work are reviews. As I am no native english speaker, I'd really like if you could tell me when I make a mistake and how to correct it to ease your reading._

 _Also, this story is opened to discussion. I'm not sure yet where the characters will go, what they'll do or how they'll end. You are welcome to express any opinion on this fic, good or bad, as long as it is respectful._

 _Thanks for your time and enjoy the dive in a world that is both magical and horrifying. Love, Snapepotter._

Criminal Minds : Wizarding edition

Chapter 2 : Of desires and actions – Wizard London – November 2006

 _ **Artémée Wildbird & Spencer Reid's adress – Rowena's path – Wizard Notting Hill **_

_The night was hot and the little girl was tossing in her bed, trying to find a spot that would be cool enough to allow her to sleep when they striked._

 _Dressed in black robes and masks as pale as death, they entered the house and destroyed her life._

 _Her father died first, a single, final scream of agony escaping his lips just as his body went still. Her mother took his place under the Cruciatus curse after that and she hoped she wouldn't abandon her too. In the end though, as all people do she died and left her little girl alone. One of the men ripped her pink little nightgown open then and pinched one of her nipples. She sobbed._

 _Shut it, he spat touching the most intimate part of her body. Your parents were traitors. They didn't deserve to live. I will teach you what real, pureblood wizards are made of. And you will live._

 _After that, he violated her, letting her scream until she couldn't anymore because her throat was too sore. She wished for death then, but it never came and when they all had taken their turn, enjoying her, they left her behind. Weeping, she took her parents' hands and closed her eyes, letting a young woman open hers in her stead, years later._

Artémée was still screaming when she opened her eyes and she took several breaths to calm herself down. It had been years since she'd last had that dream. It had haunted her childhood and early teens before she'd learnt and mastered Occlumency and closed her mind to it for what she'd thought would be forever. But she was tired and sad and heartbroken and she wasn't sure she had remembered to occlude. Unfortunately, her emotional state had rendered her more vulnerable to powerful nightmares.

She was barely ten when she met that girl, Elaine in Diagon Alley. She'd been purchasing her school uniform when she'd accidentally brushed the girl's hand with her own and experimented her first bout of empathy. Viewing those images had been traumatic and she'd screamed, weeped and fought when her father had taken her in his arms, persuaded that he was one of the masked men.

Finally, completely taken aback by her reaction, her parents had brought her to St Mungo's and she'd been diagnosed with a level 5 empathic ability. She was going to be one of those rare people that muggles feared and wrongly called mediums. Among wizards though, that trait was considered a real gift : empathy. Ever since she'd touched Elaine's hand, she'd been able to grasp and alter people's feelings and emotions, sometimes even thoughts and memories when they were strong enough. It had changed her forever and her parents too. It was a curse as well as a blessing and she had tried to escape it, until now, unknowingly drawing closer to her fate.

Very early on, Spencer had made her promise that she would never use it on him knowingly and she'd accepted happily. But last night she had broken that promise and she didn't know where he was right now. He had probably prefered to sleep in the Behavior analysis unit's headquarters, too angry at her to spend the night in her vicinity. She felt guilty suddenly.

At first, Reid had been angry without her being the cause of it. She'd been crying because her ex-boyfriend of seven months had cheated on her and she'd discovered it now that it was over, after she had brought herself to apologise several times for not being able to let go completely and trust him. When she had gotten home she'd been a wreck and had not been able to stop herself when she had seen her best friend so angry. She'd extended her hand and touched his arm, opening herself to his emotional state to find something, anything that would take her mind off the hurt.

Five minutes later, she had met his furious and horrified gaze with her wet one and he had brushed her off violently before storming out of the house. She had cried and cried again but she had not seen him since.

 _ **Behavioral analysis unit Headquarters – MoM - Wizarding LONDON – Level 10**_

Aaron Hotchner was having a bad day. A serial killer was murdering prostitutes in the ministry's vicinity, leaving their mutilated bodies to rot in the streets, hair cut off, and torso showing multiple wounds that had been made by a carving curse. Thankfully, the Ministry of Magic now disposed of its own version of the muggle Internet, called the Source and Penelope Garcia their magical analyst had been able to identify them fairly quickly. The plot had thickened though, when the BAU youngest member, the doctor Spencer Reid had been accosted in the muggle tube by a teenager who could very well have been their unknown wizard.

And now, two of his team members the trustworthy Auror Morgan and the freshly debarqued Auror Prentiss were going from brothels to brothels, looking for potential witnesses, while Reid and Garcia were using the Source to find their missing suspect. Auror Jason Gideon, one of the founders of the behavioral analysis unit and the team's former chief was nowhere to be found. That was why, Hotch found himself greeting Hestia Jones, one of minister Shacklebolt's right-hands and tried to make her understand that in spite of her need for discretion about this case, he couldn't put the lives of women in danger just so she could show the wizarding world that the Minister's decision to appoint 25 years old Harry Potter, Head of the Auror Office had contributed to decrease violence during the last year.

« I do understand your meaning, Auror Hotchner, and I am not asking you to back down. Work your case. Find your wizard killer. Just do it quietly. »

« And if I don't ? », asked Hotch.

« I guarantee you won't work it at all », she replied as she stood to go on her way. « Oh and a little unsollicited advice : You're driven. You're bright. You're exactly the kind of person who could run the Department of magical Law Enforcement someday. You might as well accept now, that leading the Office has as much to do with politics as it does with law enforcement. Good day. »

And she left without a backward glance, stopping only to greet Prentiss on her way out, leading Aaron to think that perhaps Emily Prentiss had been sent here to acess him and not the other way around. Well, he'd be damned before he let that happen, he thought.

 _ **Department for the Regulation and control of magical creatures – MoM - Whitehall – Level 4**_

Artémée Wildbird was reviewing a file when Hermione Granger walked in, closely followed by...

« Gideon ! », she exclaimed smiling. « Is something wrong ? Spencer... »

«Is alright», he told her quietly. « I came here on behalf of Hestia Jones and Erin Strauss. They want the BAU to work a sensitive case quietly and I think we will need your talents. Would you mind working with us ? »

« The BAU ? But I am no perfectly trained auror... », asked Artémée, astonished. She knew that only the best wizards could hope to work among Aaron Hotchner's unit. It wasn't that the BAU was especially selective but the Behavior analysis unit was answerable to both the British department of magical law enforcement and the United Nations international department of magical fight against crime, which meant they had to report their achievements to high profile governors and couldn't afford to be anything but the best at what they did.

« You're an empath Artémée.', retorted Gideon soothingly. « And you've been trained to read and control emotions since you were a child. We will need you to assess people, not arrest them. »

« Furthermore », added a smiling Hermione, « Hestia especially asked for you because she knows I value your work here greatly. I gave her permission to appoint you consultant on this case and I hope they will recognise your gift for what it is. You are too precious an element to be locked away in an office. »

« Alright then. », she smiled timidely, grabbing her coat and bag. « Let's go chase that crazy temptress, adventure ! », she added for Gideon's benefit only. Perhaps working for the BAU would help mend her friendship with Spencer...

 _ **Behavioral analysis unit Headquarters – MoM - Wizarding LONDON – Level 10**_

An hour later, Gideon was showing up in the conference room, a young woman in tow.

« Aaron, allow me to introduce you to Miss Artémée Wildbird. », he said smiling and Aaron cursed invardly. That girl was the daughter of the late Jeremiah Wildbird, Gideon's best friend and Hermione Granger's protégée. If something happened to her while they were working the case, the team would be doomed. To make matters worse, she was often cited in the Daily Prophet as the century's best empath . They really didn't need the publicity.

Nevertheless, he extended his hand and met her warm, chocolate gaze with a welcoming one.

« I'm pleased to meet you, sir », the girl said while she shook his hand and he noticed the chill that traveled along the lines of his palm when she removed her fingers. The contact had been strangely familiar. His magic was humming in his veins and he cleared his throat.

« Artémée, here, is an empath and I thought she could help us with the case. »

« Aren't you a bit young ? », asked Hotch, meeting her honest, brown eyes once more.

« I turned 20 in October », she replied calmly. « I've had the gift since childhood and huh...I've been trained by the best masters in Occlumency. Hestia Jones personally approved my working on this case with you. As a consultant », she added, playing with the hem of her green dress, displaying nervosity for the first time.

« Alright then. As long as you follow my orders you are welcome in this team », he said, and the smile she offered him in return was nearly enough to reassure him.

Five minutes later, they were joined in the conference room by the other members of the team. Auror Prentiss greeted Artémée with a smile and a little bow, has per the pureblood tradition and Artémée replied with the same gesture, recognizing the status of the woman in front of her.

Of the two other women, she knew exactly which one was JJ and which one was Penelope. The former was blonde and thin, a classic beauty with kind, blue eyes, while the latter wore her personality on display, all bouncy curls and colorful outfit. They greeted her warmly and waited for the boys to do the same before they settled down.

Morgan, a tall brown skinned and handsome looking auror, greeted her with a grunt, his anger assaulting Artémée's senses and she winced, shutting down her empathy. Taking a deep breath, she turned away from him and met Reid's gaze with her own fearful one. She needn't have worried. Smiling sheepishly, he stepped forward and hugged her tight, blushing when they parted. Stuttering slightly, he explained to the team that Artémée was his friend and roommate and that they'd known each other for some time now.

Finally, they all took place around the table while Hotch, displayed the pictures of the victims on the black board. Frozen, Artémée realised that she had not been quite prepared for the sight of two unmoving, dead prostitutes in a wizard, moving picture. This, was unsettling to say the least.

« This », said Hotchner, pointing at the first picture with his wand, « is our unwiz's first victim. He held his urges in check for three months and when he couldn't control himself anymore he left this message for the aurors. We know the help and the hesitation marks he left with the carving spell means he was ambivalent about the kill but we don't know why he chopped their hair ».

« He didn't take any of it with him so we know it wasn't a trophy », stated Morgan.

« That's probably a way to minimize some of their power, he strips them of their femininity. »

« It fits that he kills them in the early morning, it's the time when the prostitutes have the least power sexually », added Reid.

« I know we're just spit bowling here », cut Emily , « but this profile points to Nathan Harris ».

« I don't want to talk about Nathan Harris », said Hotch firmly as Artémée looked at a suddenly tense Spencer. He seemed to have been personally challenged by Emily's comment.

« Hotch, she's right », replied Morgan, « he reached out for help. This is a teenager, he's probably intimidated sexually. I don't care how many time he said he didn't do it he knew about the last victim and admitted to getting off on seeing her dead ».

« We've got Nathan Harris, he doesn't do us any good at all to talk about him now, I just want to make sure that if it's not him we stay on top of our game before the Unwiz takes another life ».

« Alright », said Gideon while Artémée placed her palms on the wood, using the table everyone was sitting around as a vessel to soothe the tension in the room. « We know our Unwiz is a sexual sadist. »

« The symbolism of stabbing and carving with his wand probably means he's impotent ».

« The only way he can get off is by killing ».

« Considering that cutting their hair and killing them in the early morning comes from his feeling powerless, there's a chance his pathology is more than sexual », Reid added.

« What do you mean », asked JJ.

« It's London. Power is the more important comodity here, maybe this guy's feeling impotent in his professional life as well. »

« But why these particular women ? », asked Morgan.

« Because he's got access to them ? », Artémée spoke up without thinking, earning a glare from him.

« She's right, And he probably works in the vicinity too. »

« Well, we will go back down on the streets see if some of these women know someone who fits the description », Prentiss said.

« Good. », said Hotch. « It's late, let's go home. »

« Shouldn't we get a word out to the papers ?, »asked JJ.

« Not yet. »

« Well, it's not too late to make the morning edition », she countered.

« I said no. », he stated, his voice firm as he left the room.

« Sir ! », called Artémée, following him. « Would it bother you if I were to look at a memory of Nathan Harris's interogation ? »

« Would it help ? » He seemed tired and Artémée wondered if her presence didn't make things harder for him.

« Yes », she replied nervously. « Even if the memory is biased I'll be able to feel some of Nathan's inner emotions ».

« Then I'll make sure you have access to one of our pensives in the morning », he promised.

« Thank you ! Good night, sir », she said leaving.

She was the first to arrive the following morning and she noticed that auror Hotchner had kept his word. The pensive was waiting for her in the conference room and she wasted no time. Stirring the fluid with her wand she plundged and viewed the memory. When she stepped out of it, she was glad, she had done it alone since she was violently shivering. She had felt Nathan Harris's fear and disgust with himself and she figured she would have to tell her superior of her conclusion.

« You watched it », said someone behind her and she quickly turned around to face the intruder. It was Spencer.

« I did », she replied still shivering.

« Did he lie » ? The tone of his voice was anxious and Artémée once more noted the strange connection he felt with Nathan.

« No », she said. « He was afraid, self despising and completely honest I'm afraid ».

« What will happen now ? »

« I've not been doing this long enough to answer that question », she stated softly, « but it would be better to allow him to be tranfered to St Mungo. He could be safe there if not treated... »

« And if his mother doesn't allow it ? »

« Then we can only pray that he will be able to surpass his urges. If that is not the case then I fear you will have to hunt him down one day, when he'll begin to kill. Or, he could commit suicide. »

« I...huh... », Reid begun but his spellphone cut him off with a buzz. « Yes Hotch ? »

« We have another body. I need you to find Gideon. »

« Okay. » He looked at Artémée. « I huh...I have to go there's another body. You...I am...sorry, for the way I... »

« It's alright», she smiled, watching him go.

Nathan was innocent, but Reid insisted that he had a right to know what was happening so they followed through with his psychological evaluation. Gideon listened to him while he explained what happened in his mind when he fantazised about hurting woman and then, Artémée used her empathy on him, her hands cold against his forehead while he kept his mind open to legilimency. Shivering she watched his fantasies unfurl in front of her eyes while she analysed his emotions. When she was done, she let him go with a shudder and smiled softly at him, reassuring. Then they let him go and his mother came in the room where they tried to convince her of the necessity to hospitalise him, to no avail.

« What do you think ? », asked Reid when she got out.

« He is a psychopath », she replied grimly, her tone conveying her sadness. « And she doesn't want to let him go to St Mungo's. »

« What's going to happen now ? »

« She'll try to have him treated and followed by some specialists and you'll have to catch him when he begins to kill. »

« When he begins ? », he asked with something akin to despair.

The case was taking its toll on Aaron and he wanted nothing else than go home to his beautiful wife but they still had a sick wizard to catch. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he looked up to watch Artémée Wildbird interact with his team. It was obvious that she was familiar with both Gideon and Reid; she smiled at them without reserve and her posture was less guarded when they were nearby. With Prentiss and Jareau she was timid, surely because of the difference between their ages. She and Prentiss seemed amicable with each other though. After all they came from the same social circle, and pureblood families even years after Voldemort downfall, stayed close to each other, often partaking in political and charity galas to forget that they were still closely watched by the new government. Garcia was sweet on her, he could tell, because they sometimes shared smiles when they met each other's eyes. The analyst seemed excited to meet their friend's best friend and willing to befriend her too.

Reid's behaviour was telling though, even if he was always a little awkward around his female friends. His back and neck were tense when he spoke to her, and his hand was in front of his mouth more often than not, as if he tried to keep a secret. Yet his feet and entire body were turned toward her and it did not take long for Aaron to realise that Reid was smitten with her, as any healthy young wizard should, he reflected, noticing the beauty of her pale features who where enhanced by the fire in her dark auburn hair and the green of her dress. She was small, and feminine, curvacious and soft unlike the women Reid usually showed an interest in.

She kept away from Morgan though, unwilling to trigger his frustration. It was obvious she was afraid of him, probably because he was loud and hostile and she had already experienced violence in men she had known in her past. Given how young she was he'd say her father or someone in her close proximity. She didn't let the young man get away with it however. When he tried to get a response out of her she focused her gaze on him, fierce and unwavering and the otherwise impressive man always dropped his eyes first, grumbling as Reid frowned at him with disapproval. It was all quite entertaining.

Unfortunately as funny as it was to see them all interact, Hotch still had work to do and he got back to it with a frown. They had to catch their unwiz, before he could use another carving spell.

As the night went by without them getting closer on their killer, Artémée felt the tension raise among them. Morgan was shorter with everyone while Reid stopped talking altogether and Hotch and Prentiss pratically growled at each other. Sharing a worried glance with JJ, the young woman raised her hand discreetly and slightly tampered with everyone's emotions, letting go of her breath when the others relaxed. She shouldn't have...

Two hours later, they were examining another body and Nathan Harris had disappeared.

« He's certainly getting bolder », said Morgan.

« If it's the same killer », replied Gideon while Artémée was trying to catch her breath. The suffering here had left its mark in the atmosphere and her senses had caught it head on.

« You mean Nathan ? »

« Here », whispered Hotch, « Touch my hand, it will help ».

She did and she relaxed when she found nothing but sympathy in his touch.

« Thank you », she exhaled and he nodded.

« Officers », called one of the auror, « we found the boy you're looking for ».

Nathan was brought into custody but Gideon knew he hadn't done it. Instead, he encouraged everyone to go back and work on the profile. Breathing deeply, Artémée braced herself for a very long night and entered the conference room.

« The first victim gave him a taste of what it was to kill », Hotch said grimly. « The second he asked the Aurors to help stop him, by the third he felt like we had failed him and he was already devolving. The fourth, no ritual, no message, just brutal murder ».

« It's true that he's devolving but his last victim definitely held a message. You don't discard a body in front of the Ministry by accident », Gideon stated.

« Particularly when one of Shacklebolt's right-hand is about to pronounce a speech highlighting the decrease in violence since Harry Potter has been appointed Head Auror. », added Prentiss.

« But...that press conference hasn't been announced yet. Only someone from the inside could have known about it. », said JJ.

« We profiled that the unsub felt limited in his job. What's more powerless than being a big player on the Ministry's stage ? », stated Reid.

« If he felt like he did his part in cleaning the streets of the prostitutes but was never heard, he might have felt personally betrayed and litteraly had to carve his frustration onto these women. »

« So the profile was right we were just wrong about who the messages were for ».

« We'll need a list of all the people who worked on this project », Gideon said.

« Prentiss when you went back to talk to the prostitutes did the profile ring a bell with any of them ? »

« A few of them described what could be the same man».

« Let's go back to them. We're going to need their help. »

« What are you thinking about Hotch ? »,asked Morgan.

« I need to get a message to deputy Jones », replied Hotch smiling.

« How quickly can we put up a press conference ? »

« How fast do you need it ? « , smiled JJ.

Artémée smiled when she saw the front page of the Daily Prophet the following morning.

« Hotch certainly could have attempted a career as a model don't you think ? », Penelope whispered excitedly when she saw her waiting in the conference room while everyone else was working with the prostitutes.

« You're right, he's handsome», laughed Artémée, the merry sound turning into a choking one when she spotted Hotch behind Penelope. « Sir ! », she exclaimed invardly cursing herself for her stupidity.

« We found him », he announced frowning but not looking particularly angry. « I thought you'd like to join us ».

« Indeed. I mean yes sir ! », she stuttered getting up.

They hunted down Ronald Weemes and found him looking for his next victim. Hotch and Prentiss caught him while Artémée tried to reassure his sobbing wife. She had known nothing of his former activities as a death eater and his wish to get back at the man who'd killed his master and refused to notice his worth. Finally the case seemed over.

Unfortunately, Nathan commited suicide the following night. Full of despair, he nearly bled to death in front of a prostitute who called the only aurors left in the BAU and when Reid and Garcia arrived and made sure he'd stay alive, he begged them not to do it, to let him die.

Artémée had immediately been called into auror Hotchner's office, to use her powers on the boy's mother who had been in hysterics. Then she had gone to Penelope and hugged her, letting her empathy take away most of her pain while the other woman cried her eyes out. It had been easier with Spencer since she knew how to relieve him of the pain. The guilt would stay, though, she told Gideon and they should make sure to follow Nathan Harris closely, if they didn't want to lose Spencer too when the boy would start to kill.

Artémée looked at Aaron Hotchner then and she nodded, grabbing her cape, relieved to know that only a ride with the Magicobus was separating her from her bed. All of her energy had been drained and she didn't trust herself with an apparition.

« It's been a pleasure working with you, sir », she said as she was about to leave his office.

« I noticed what you did the other day », replied Hotch, sitting down in his armchair. « When you tampered with our emotions to get us to focus. I wanted you to know that I appreciated that. You've done a good job working with us. Thank you. »

« Anytime », she replied smiling.


	3. Of secrets and abuse

Author's voice : _I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds. I do not make money with my fictions and the only thing I can hope in return for my work are reviews. As I am no native english speaker, I'd really like if you could tell me when I make a mistake and how to correct it to ease your reading._

 _Also, this story is opened to discussion. I'm not sure yet where the characters will go, what they'll do or how they'll end. You are welcome to express any opinion on this fic, good or bad, as long as it is respectful._

 _Thanks for your time and enjoy the dive in a world that is both magical and horrifying. Love, Snapepotter._

Criminal Minds : Wizarding edition

Chapter 3 : Of secrets and abuse – Muggle Manchester – December 2006

 _ **Behavioral analysis unit Headquarters – MoM - Wizarding LONDON – Level 10**_

Aaron Hotchner was in a good mood this morning. Without a case, his team was on administrative duty and that meant he'd be home in time to have dinner with Haley and baby Jack.

Shrugging off his coat, he stepped in the BAU headquarters and was greeted with a « pop » and a little black capsule that fell at his feet. Raising his head, he frowned at his younger agent, doctor Reid and said :

« Physics magic again ? We've talked about it Reid ».

« Yes sir », muttered Reid, vanishing the mess on his desk with a wave of his wand.

« You're really getting better at the distance thing », Hotch smirked when he gave the capsule back to the man.

And then he left, ignoring Prentiss comment about his humour to rush into his office where the phone was ringing.

 _ **House of the Morgans – Muggle Manchester**_

Dereck was celebrating his mother's birthday with his sisters when it happened. One moment, he was laughing and then he was on the ground at Gordinsky's feet, while some police officer handcuffed him. Trying to protest would get him nowhere, he knew that but he still had to know why he'd been arrested.

« God man, what's your problem ? », he asked when they removed the handcuffs in the police station. « There isn't a hole deep enough to bury your career now. I'm part of the BAU you know ? », he added trying to frighten the man. Everyone knew the BAU as it was a special unit that worked with both muggles and wizards even if no one in the muggle world knew of its powers.

« Well Mister BAU, you know your rights then. Would you like a lawyer ? »

« I'm not some punk child you can frighten », Morgan replied.

« Tough guy. Would you like a lawyer yes or no ? »

« I need a phone call »

« Local ? »

« I need to call my supervisor at the BAU headquarters in London ».

« Agent Hotchner ».

« He's already been called. »

 _ **Local precinct – Muggle Manchester – Atrium – Interrogation room 4**_

Five hours later, Aurors Hotchner, Prentiss, Jareau, Gideon and Reid were stepping inside the police station, dressed in perfect muggle fashion.

« We are the BAU », announced Hotch, « and we'd like to see Detective...hum...Gordinsky », he read on the paper.

« I've got this Chuck », exclaimed one of the policemen. « How are you guys doing ? Detective Wallis Denisson CPD ». He extended his hand.

« Where's agent Morgan ? »

« Detective Gordinsky is with the suspect now », the man replied, clearly enjoying the situation. Well, he certainly didn't know Hotch, thought Reid, dryrly, or he would have hid it better.

« I need to see him. »

« When my partner is finished talking to him ».

« I have your supperior intendant personal cell number », said Hotch lightly. « And in the interest of not running offshore with another police agency I've resisted calling him... so far. I need to see Agent Morgan right now. »

« I'll get Gordinsky », the man smiled sourly, « He's the...primary ».

« I don't like them calling him a suspect », stated Gideon, watching the man's retreating back.

« Neither do I », agreed Hotch.

Two minutes later Hotch was admitted in the interogation room where Morgan was waiting. While he made sure that his agent was fine, physically and mentally speaking, Gideon and the team were making a discovery of their own : the former BAU leader had given a profile to Detective Gordinsky, the same profile that had resulted in Dereck's arrest, and Gordinsky seemed reluctant to admit the possibility of a misunderstanding. He wanted Morgan to fit the profile and would not back down. This case would no go well.

« Tell me the story », demanded Hotch. « From the beggining ».

« I guess it started when I was fifteen. I was comming home from football practice one day », Morgan began. « I was roaming the streets with my pals when I found the boy. The ony person I'd seen dead before was my father when I was ten. What I mean is, I was looking at a boy who was my age, then. Dead. In this parking lot. And he was never identified. Nobody knew who he was and nobody ever reported him missing. And that didn't fit right with me so I just felt responsible for him, I was the one that found him right ? And then I ran door to door, collecting money and when I finally got enough I paid for his burial, got him a little headstone »

« What did you put on the headstone if he wasn't identified ? »

« Just the date. I left room for the name if he was ever identified.»

« And you still visit him ? »

« Hotch, I go and see this kid everytime I come home. I just think he deserves to have somebody looking on him ».

« Gordinsky must read that as a guilty conscience, a killer revisiting his victim », replied Hotch. « But that can't be the only reason he suspects you... »

« Believe me that guy had it for me my entire life. He's one of these muggles that can sense your power and resent you for it even if they never know it's there.»

« And he is supremely confident that you're his killer », Hotch retorted.

 _ **Local precinct – Muggle Manchester – Atrium**_

Things were bad, Hotch realised when he got out of the interogation room. First, it was Gideon that had given the profile. Black male with knowledge of law enforcement, probably due to a criminal record, 25 to 35 years old, good with kids and having a guilty conscience which forced him to revisit the victims. It could apply to Morgan but the team knew he wasn't their killer. Secondly, Gordinsky obviously needed a scapegoat and he'd found it in their workmate, probably because he was racist and feared his magic even if he was not fully concious of how special Morgan was. Finally, Morgan was hidding something and Hotch needed to discover what it was before someone else did and put Morgan behind the bars.

« We will need help », said Gideon, « and we will need to find who's setting Morgan up. »

« I'll get Garcia to help us », Hotch said, already pulling out a spellphone. « Prentiss, Reid, you should talk to Morgan's family, try to learn more about him and his habits when the first murder happened ».

« Do we have an adress ? »

« I can take you there », Detective Denisson offered, making them start slightly. He'd been listening on their conversation.

« Well », replied Prentiss, « lead the way Detective ».

« Morgan says he's got a bad history with Detective Gordinsky. »

« He's got a bad history in general », stated Gideon giving him Morgan's record.

« He was a juvenile ? He said he had told me everything relevant... »

« He either lied or considered this irrelevant ».

« Since when is a criminal record not relevant ? », asked Hotch frustrated. «Hey Garcia » , he said once their analyst answered, « I need you to rummage through Morgan's life. And if you could give me Miss Wildbird's phone number, I'd appreciate it. Thanks »

« Be careful », chimed Gideon. « You're treating him like a suspect ».

But Aaron wasn't listening. Instead, he picked up his phone and began to type the number Garcia had given him.

«Auror Hotchner ? », Artémée asked. « Can I help you ? »

« Miss Wildbird », he greeted. « I'm sorry to bother you but Hermione Granger told us we could call if we needed your help... »

« Of course », the young woman replied. «But please call me Artémée. Do you need me to come to your office ? »

« Actually, we need you in Manchester », he replied. «The muggle one. »

« You needed me ?», Artémée asked when she joined Hotch, JJ and Gideon in the police station, her youthful appearance earning her a few stares from the policemen. Hotch was surprised to find her clad in muggle attire, her blue shirt and jeans similar to those muggle teenagers used to wear, with a simple handbag, her wand pinned in her artistically messy bun. She seemed so utterly normal it made him pause for a second.

« Yes », Gideon said. « We'll need your help. Did Garcia give you the file ? Strauss didn't make a fuss about authorisations ? »

« She did and no, she seemed oddly glad. », the young woman replied, pulling the file from her bag. « I suppose you need me to ease some of the tension between all parties ?»

« Actually », replied Hotch, taking her aside, « I'll need you to assess the people here and the people we will be interrogating in the future. Could you do that for me ? »

« Of course but... Shouldn't we trust Morgan to tell us what's important ? I'm sure he's got the answers we're looking for... »

« He's hiding something », Hotch stated with a certain irritation. « So you're basically our only hope to grasp something useful.»

« Alright », she said. « Who will we begin with ? »

« Carl Bufford ».

« That would be me », announced a dark skinned, old man getting closer. « Can I help you ? »

« Actually, yes », replied Hotch. « You knew Morgan when he was a child right ? »

« Yes. He was one of the finest boys I ever coached. Football. I run a youth center », he said and Artémée grasped pride, worry and was it melancholy he was feeling ?

« I gather you were instrumental in helping to get his record exponged ? », Gideon said politely.

« I feel terrible about it now », Bufford apologised while Artémée tried to figure why he was so anxious all of sudden.

« You do ? »

« Well in view of what's happened... »

« What's happened was a mistake », Gideon said firmly and Artémée tried not to gasp when she felt Bufford's panic.

« I'm confused I thought Stan had said there were all kinds of evidences ».

« There is », Gordinsky said, and his irritation unsettled the yound empath. « Thanks Carl you can take Mrs Walters home now ».

« I still can't believe it... Dereck Morgan... »

« It's hard for them too », replied the Detective.

« I can understand that... Dereck always had a way of charming people to look past his deficiencies ».

« Excuse me, deficencies ? »

« Well you've seen the record... », Bufford said nodding at them on his way out.

« He was worried when you talked to him at first, and he felt melancholy too while you were talking of Morgan's youth. He panicked when Gideon told him about the mistake though », Artémée announced when she saw Hotch's brow raise questioningly.

« Thank you. Would you follow me in the interrogation room ? »

And they left Gideon talking about Carl Bufford with Detective Gordinsky. Silently they made their way to the interrogation room. When Morgan spotted her, he scowled but Hotch immediatly attacked him, mentionning Carl Bufford and the youth center and all anger was forgotten, remplaced with a high level of anxiety and panic. She tried to focus on Morgan feelings afterwards but Hotch's pity took most of her focus away. Five minutes later, they were out of the room and Artémée nearly jumped out of her skin when Hotch's feelings turned to jubilation.

« Don't say anything », he demanded and she looked behind him to find Morgan creeping out of the place.

 _ **Local youth center – Muggle Manchester – Carl Buford's office**_

Artémée hoped Hotch's plan was going to work out otherwise, they were going to have some serious explaining to do. Frowning she pressed against the wall and tried to calm her breathing. Everyone was anxious, Spencer particularily because of the gun placed at his hip and it was taking its toll on her senses. Suddenly though, Bufford arrived and it wasn't long before Morgan did too.

« Carl ? »

« They let you go ? », his voice was high-pitched, fearful.

« Looks that way », Morgan replied cooly even if he was boiling with hatred inside.

« I told them it was crazy...thinking you were involved in a murder. »

« Really ? Gordinsky said you were the one to tell him that I drove Damian home ». As he spoke, tension raised among the team and Artémée was quick to put an end to it. They needed to focus, they couldn't go around getting mad when Morgan needed them.

« Was that supposed to be a secret ? »

« No. That wasn't. »

« I don't follow. »

« All these years I kept my mouth shut. I let you go on and be a hero. Carl Buford my mentor ! »

« What are you talking about ? »

« God I was so afraid of you ! Afraid of the police. Afraid I'd loose everything I had gained. But that's how you work isn't it?You make sure there's a hell of a lot to loose don't you ? »

« I don't know what you think you remember.. »

« No, no, no ! See ? It's not what I remember that's going to hurt you Carl... Our story happened way to long ago to matter. You're protected by a status of limitation and that's my fault... », Morgan regretted.

« Then... Good night ! »

« You set me up ! You knew Damian Walters wanted James to call me about you ! So you killed him ? You killed him because you knew I'd come after you didn't you ? », Dereck asked suddenly.

« Now you're just talking crazy... », Bufford replied with contempt.

« Yes I am crazy ! I should have told somebody about you when I was a child ! When you were helping me ! But you know what happens in cases like this ? One child steps up, just one, and then another, and another and another... They're not scared of you anymore. They know they're not alone ! James Barfield will be the end of you. », he shot back and Artémée gripped the shelf protecting them from view tighter. Her head was spinning as she realised what they were talking about.

« Whatever lies James Barfield will tell... »

« There's no lie ! You did the same thing to me ! », Morgan snapped, tears running down his cheeks.

Thankfully JJ's gasp behind her was covered by the harsh sound Bufford made in reply to these accusations. Artémée's grip on the shelf strengthened and she would have crumbled under the weight of everyone's feelings and her own if Hotch had not taken her wrist in his hand, sharing her burden silently. She wondered how he could be so calm in the face of such atrocities and why he was helping her. She was supposed to protect them all from those feelings and Hotch was protecting her because she was failing at it. Or he had understood that she was good but needed time to adjust to these things... She would never know...

« I did nothing to you...or James... »

« One by one they're going to pile up, until there are so many accusations you can't say that they're all lying ! »

« Do you have any idea how many children I helped out of this neighbourhood ?! How many lives I have saved ?! Look at you ! You'd probably be dead by now ! »

« Yes but it wasn't for free ! »

« Look Dereck...I've never hurt you... You could have said no », Bufford said, his tone conciliatory but everyone was tired of this. The situation was going to escalate quickly now and they needed to act before anyone was hurt.

« You're under arrest Carl », announced Detective Gordinsky, while Artémée rushed at Morgan's side, taking his hand discreetly, while the other members of the BAU got out.

She'd been worried he'd push her away but instead he closed his eyes and let the crisis be washed away by her newfound strength and calm. She did not know how long she worked with him, making him accept who he was and what had happened to him, but when they got him back to his family he smiled at her and kissed her cheek. Then she left and found Reid waiting for her nearby. She began to cry. Working as a consultant for the BAU was proving to be harder than anything she'd ever done, but she was glad to help, even if she was feeling exhausted mentally. Silently she took Spencer's arm and they began to walk away toward an apparition place to get back to their beds quickly. She felt so tired she wondered if she would manage the magical act in itself. But even then, she was feeling hopeful.

The next morning, she was the first one to raise and if she had not slept a bit, at least she was ready to go on. Drinking her morning tea, she smiled and grabbed the mail.

« Spencer », she called, noticing the BAU stamp. « You've got a letter from work. »

« Really ? », he asked, stiffling a yawn as he made to grab the enveloppe. « I wasn't expecting anything. It better not be that damn physical exam again. »

«You've passed it six months ago », she replied. « They wouldn't do that... »

« No », he said. « This is for you. Look at the adress. »

« Why would the Office write to me ? », she asked as she opened it as Spencer shrugged. « Oh. »

« What does it say ? »

« This is a job offer », she replied, surprised.

« Well read it ! »

« Easy oh impatient one. There », she added as he poked her in the ribs. « Miss Wildbird, given the excellent results obtained with your work as a consultant for the behavior analysis unit, and following SSA Hotchner's demand, I am writing to you to let you know that, should you be interested in a position among SSA Aaron Hotchner's team, we offer to hire you as a permanent member of the unit, in the quality of an assermented empath. I have already contacted your current employer, Mrs Granger-Weasley who is favourable to your transfer. Please, accept my most heartfelt wishes, Section Chief Strauss. »

« Wow », Spencer muttered as she finished. « Hotch had not told me...»

«Nor me », she replied softly.

« Will you accept ? »

« What do you think ? »

« That you should accept. It will be hard work though... »

« Well it's settled then. Do you have a quill ? »


	4. Of friends and foes

Author's voice : _I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds. I do not make money with my fictions and the only thing I can hope in return for my work are reviews. As I am no native english speaker, I'd really like if you could tell me when I make a mistake and how to correct it to ease your reading._

 _Also, this story is opened to discussion. I'm not sure yet where the characters will go, what they'll do or how they'll end. You are welcome to express any opinion on this fic, good or bad, as long as it is respectful._

 _Thanks for your time and enjoy the dive in a world that is both magical and horrifying. Love, Snapepotter._

Criminal Minds : Wizarding edition

Chapter 4: Of friends and foes – Hogsmeade – January 2007

 _ **Gringotts – Diagon alley – Wizard London**_

Artémée was in Diagon Alley, enjoying a day out to celebrate her new position when her spellphone vibrated in her pocket. Curious she got it out and was surprised to be greeted by Dereck.

« Hey ! », he said. « How are you ? »

« I'm fine, it's a really beautiful day ! It's snowing !», she replied smiling.

« Listen, I... I wanted to apologise for the way I've been treating you since you arrived and huh... »

« There's no need to apologise », she replied warmly. « You felt my presence was more of an indrance than a help and you made it known. I understood that. No offense taken. »

« Great ! I'd really like to make it up to you though and hum... well... the team's coming over at my place this afternoon and I'd really like it if you would join us. We could...take a fresh start...and welcome you as a full time member of the BAU... »

« Why not ? », she smiled. « I'd like that. When do you want me to come by ? »

« Noon ? We're eating together and then we'll play a game of magical snowballs or two. I can get Reid to come and pick you up if you want ».

« That'd be great ! Thank you Dereck ! »

« Awesome. See you at noon then ! » and just like that he was gone.

 _ **Morgan's property – Quaffle Lane – Wizard Wimbledon**_

When they arrived at Morgan's, Artémée was surprised to be greeted by a smile instead of the usual glare Morgan sent her way and they laughed when Emily made a comment about it. Squealing, Penelope threw her arms around them and when they parted she wiped happy tears from her eyes.

« I'm so happy to see you two get along. And you're going to be part of the family now !», she said while Prentiss chuckled.

« Come », said Morgan, taking her coat and leading the way to the dinning room. « Gideon, Haley and Hotch are already there ».

« Who's Haley ? », asked Artémée as she took in the beauty of Morgan's house. He had a real talent for refurbishment ! The place looked so cosy with the fireplaces alight and the remaining Yuletide's decorations.

« Hotch's wife », Morgan replied pointing to their chief and the pretty blonde sitting next to him who was slowly rocking a boy in a craddle. « Guys », he called, « Artémée's here ! »

Gideon rose from his chair and greeted her warmly while Hotch merely smiled and shook her hand, introducing her to his wife and baby boy, Jack.

« It's nice to meet you », she told Haley.

« It's nice to meet you too », the woman replied pleasantly. « I gather you are the empath working with Aaron's team ? »

« That would be me. It's still a bit new.», replied Artémée with a smile.

« You look so young ! You've just barely got out of Hogwarts haven't you ? »

« I graduated three years ago », Artémée laughed. « I worked for Hermione Granger-Weasley before I came to the Department of magical Law enforcement », she added.

« Oh really ? How was it working with someone so clever and important? », Haley asked, excitedly her golden curls bouncing as she spoke.

« It was great. She's really a wondeful person, so driven, it was a real pleasure to work with her. », Artémée replied, recalling all those times she had felt she could change the world at Hermione's side.

« I wish I could have met her when she visited St Mungo to see how the research for a cure against lycantrophy were going but I was giving birth to that little monster there », Haley stated pointing at her son.

« He's really cute », Artémée smiled looking at Hotch's little boy who was muffled in a furry green coat, his blond hair and happy smile so very unlike her boss that she smirked at the thought.

« He is. I'm going to find it hard when I'll start working again. », Haley sighed.

« Where are you working ? », Artémée asked, curious.

« St Mungo's. I'm a healer. I work on magical bugs and diseases. »

« Second floor ? », Artémée replied.

« Yes ! Do you know the Hospital well ? », Haley asked, smiling in thanks as her husband brought her a cup of hot cocoa.

« I used to volunteer there », explained the young woman as Spencer came to stand behind her, shivering in his long dark woolen coat. « Mediwizards in the spell damage section, liked to have me around when they attempted new treatments. I'd relieve the patients from their pain while healers took notes ».

« I didn't know you volunteered there... », said Hotch, pleasantly surprised. « Would you have liked to be a healer ? »

« Oh no ! », she replied. « Empathy can be a curse with that kind of things. Usually when I went to St Mungo, I had to take a day off the following morning. It's really tiring, and as I said before, I really enjoyed working for Hermione. »

« Hermione ? Hermione Granger-Weasley ? », asked Emily, getting closer. « You worked for her ? »

« Yes. I used to be her assistant. », Artémée replied with a smile.

« Did you know that she has helped to decipher five runes from the merpeople last year ? », Emily asked.

« She told me she'd always wanted to learn merpeople's language after she'd seen Dumbledore conversing with them during the Triwizards Tournament », Artémée said with a laugh. « She offered to teach it to me but after I nearly drowned in a baïne in France two years ago, I was not been keen on practicing. I'm afraid to swim now... »

« You seem to know her well ? », Haley commented.

« She is a wonderful person and when she wasn't too busy she liked to ask us about our ambitions. One morning we discovered we were both very passionate feminists and we bonded over our beliefs», Arémée laughed. « She's very busy though. »

« Not that I want to interrupt anything but if you want to eat sometimes before midnight, I think you should sit», announced Morgan.

Laughing at his no-nonsense tone, they all sat around a beautiful elven made table were Morgan had squeased mash potatoes, some plates full of different meats and dishes and various beverages. Smiling at each other, Penelope and Artémée sat side by side across from Hotch, Haley and little Jack who was pouting because he'd wanted to play outside in the snow. Spencer took the place on her right and Prentiss squeezed between Morgan and Gideon. Apparently JJ would arrive later to play with them.

The afternoon passed quickly after that and Artémée was sporting a smile when she got home. Humming, she changed into confortable robes and was preparing an omelette when Spencer got out of the bathroom.

« Doctor Who ? », he asked excitedly while he set the table in front of the tv.

« Doctor Who », she nodded, preparing herself for a night of timey-wimey fun.

 _ **The three broomsticks – Hogsmeade – Scotland**_

Gideon entered the Three Broomsticks, determinded to arrest the most prolific serial killer he had ever met : Franck. Patiently he listened to him, allowed him to gloat over his knowledge of mythology and waited for him to make a mistake in his eagerness to be reunited with Crazy Jane, the only one of his victim not to have been cut into pieces. Dereck at his side wasn't so patient. Cutting the crap like he always did under pressure, he threatened the man he called a son of a bitch to discover where he had taken the lead auror, George.

« You're right. I'm not from around here », Gideon said finally, taking his badge out of his robes. « I'm an auror ».

« You're BAU. You guys are famous. The auror unit that answers only to the International confederation of wizards. Well. You didn't disappoint your parents. »

« We're looking for a man in his mid or late fifties, listening to Beethoven, wearing a coat lined with sheep's wool, left handed. In his right side pocket in his jacket he'd keep a notebook detailing the way he tortured everyone of his victims », Gideon told him while Morgan flipped through the pages of said notebook.

« If I didn't know better I'd say you're a wizard », Franck taunted.

« No kidding », spat Morgan. « But that's just the profile of a sadistic serial killer. Gideon this thing's brand new, there are only two entries in it. Black man, 218lb and white woman aproximatively 30 years old. This doesn't prove anything».

« Guess what. When I'm finished with my shake, you'll get what you're here for but then...I'm going to get up, and I'm going to walk out of here and you and your lapdog are going to let me. »

« You know what Franck...that would be wicked », smiled Gideon, confident in his abilities.

Two hours later Franck was far away having apparted out of town with Crazy Jane, and they were trying to find the children he'd kidnapped and thrown in the Forbiden Forest in the middle of the damn winter no less.

In the headquarters of the BAU, the girls had been working for two whole days, barely getting any sleep and food to eat. JJ and Garcia were loosing it and Artémée was exhausted, barely able to soothe their nerves anymore. Worse, she was beggining to get her own memory back and she remembered the faces of all those muggle children Voldemort had tortured, raped and killed with his followers when she was a child. She'd been at Beauxbâtons, and safely cared for by her foster family at that time but the scenes she'd sometimes witnessed while on vacation in England had been horrible and shocked her forever. And now, a psycho had children in a forest even more experienced wizards tended to avoid, while he planned to go on a honeymoon with a woman he'd abducted once and « fallen in love with ».

Garcia was crying uncontrolably at her side, JJ had been in the bathroom for over half an hour and Artémée was getting sick of that room and the magically modified computers, the Source's beeping sound grating on her nerves. She was quickly loosing it too and when the phone rang she picked it up first

«BAU Headquarters », she said briskly.

« Artémée, we found them », said Hotch and she had never been more glad to hear someone's voice. « They are safe now. Thanks for the work you've done. All of you. »

« And...Jane ? »

« She is with Franck... Unfortunately we had to let them go... »

« We'll find him. For now, we will wait for you all to come home. Would you like me to tell the girls they can go to bed ? »

« You should head back too », Hotch replied tiredly and even from here she could hear his teeth clattering.

« I still have a little work to do », she added before she cut off the conversation.

 _ **Behavioral analysis unit Headquarters – MoM - Wizarding LONDON – Level 10**_

She was still there when they arrived, engrossed in a book about the BAU's procedure when confronted with muggle cases – curtesy of Spencer who wanted her prepared – and they all seemed glad to see her there. Extending his hand silently, Morgan let her tamper with his feelings and smiled when she finished. Next was Gideon and if he rarely accepted her help this time he extended his hand quickly, letting her play with his nerves while he drank a mug of burning tea. She could feel the change in him, he was...unbalanced, unhappy, afraid even. Sighing she met his sad gaze before turning her attention to the others. Prentiss and Spencer came after him, both exhausted but less touched by the case since they hadn't been in contact with the psycho.

« No », refused Hotch when she extended her fingers his way, barely able to stand up anymore. « I'm fine. You're exhausted. Go home, eat something, take a warm shower sleep. I'll see you monday when we all get back to work. »

And she would have argued had her exhausted mind not been distracted by the snowflakes he had in his hair.


	5. Of madness and cleverness

Author's voice : _I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds. I do not make money with my fictions and the only thing I can hope in return for my work are reviews. As I am no native english speaker, I'd really like if you could tell me when I make a mistake and how to correct it to ease your reading._

 _Also, this story is opened to discussion. I'm not sure yet where the characters will go, what they'll do or how they'll end. You are welcome to express any opinion on this fic, good or bad, as long as it is respectful._

 _Thanks for your time and enjoy the dive in a world that is both magical and horrifying. Love, Snapepotter._

Criminal Minds : Wizarding edition

Chapter five : Of madness and cleverness – September 2004

 _ **Helga's cup pub – Wizarding London**_

They were all enjoying a night out when Hotch received the call. Artémée was at Garcia's side, laughing at the way she looked at Morgan on the dancefloor while Emily, Hotch and Haley were partaking in light conversation. Spencer was nowhere to be seen, probably explaining wizardpocker to a group of youngsters and they had lost JJ to a game of darts as soon as they'd entered the pub.

« Look at him mooove », moaned Garcia, nodding in Morgan's direction and Artémée had to agree with her, he had some good moves. « Like a cat ».

« More like a dog », laughed Emily making her snort.

« He didn't ask them to dance...they asked him », Pen told them proudly, frowning at Prentiss.

« Okay...okay I admit he's dancing like a cat », she surrendered.

« An alley cat », teased Haley.

« Come on », said Hotch taking her hand, « let's show them how it's done ».

« That is so sweet », cooed Emily watching them sway.

« I'm going to the loo », announced Garcia. « Do not let anyone sit in my seat ».

« We'll guard it with our lives », promised Artémée winking.

« So », Emily said once they were alone. « What do you think of the team so far ? »

« I really admire the way you work », replied Artémée, « especially since I would be incapable of doing it ».

« What you do is pretty special though », protested Emily. « I read about you when I learned you were to join us. You're quite the celebrity in the Ministry ».

« Well, I suppose it comes with being a Pureblood and friends with one of the war heroes », Artémée sighed.

« You don't seem to like it very much...being a Pureblood I mean ».

« It's not that I don't like it, it's more that I don't care. And well Empathy makes it hard to treat people differently. A life is a life for me and sometimes politicians tends to forget it... »

« I know what you mean. My mother is a dragon in politics ».

« I remember the first time I met her », Artémée laughed. « I was eight and attending one of Fudge's galas and she was so impressive I fled the room ».

« Your parents seemed to have had high expectations for you if they made you attend galas so young», Emily noticed. « Do they know Spencer ? »

« My father died a few years ago but mother does. We do not talk often but she likes him. I think she's reassured that I'm not alone in a big city. Him being BAU is added bonus. Last times I spoke to her she tried to convince me Spencer and I should date. You whould have seen our faces ! And you ? Anyone in your life ? »

« Nope. I'm still waiting for Wizard Charming to come and pick me up on his Thestral », Emily laughed.

« Girls », announced Hotch when he came back at the table with a frowning Haley, we've got a case ».

 _ **Behavioral analysis unit Headquarters – MoM - Wizarding LONDON – Level 10**_

And just like that their evening of fun ended. Haley headed home while they went to their headquarters and now, they were seated around the table with cups of tea to get rid of the alcohol in their system while Gideon enquired about their evening.

« You know it never fails », complained Morgan. « Just when I'm getting my groove thing on bam ! Back to the BAU »

« It's just a trick of the mind », stated Reid.

« You missed a good time », Artémée told Gideon.

« Well I had a good time », he replied and she recalled he'd said something about birds. She smiled.

« And it's definitely over », announced JJ grimly, showing them pictures of a slaughtered couple in a fancy manor.

It was.

 _ **Stonemoor – Aran Island – Local magical precinct**_

As Hotch had said, they had a killing team on a mission and they weren't going to stop until the mission was over. They had to catch the killers quickly and it wouldn't be easy, Artémée guessed when the team requested her presence with them in Stonemoor, a little wizard farming village in Ireland.

Gideon, Morgan and Spencer immediately left the precinct to go and see the crime scene while Hotch, JJ and Artémée stayed in to study the case. Fortunately, JJ was able to charm her way through the precinct and gain access to their files while Hotch begun to think of a profile.

They'd been working for two hours when Garcia called and sent them the magical pictures of the murder and Artémée who wasn't used to see those kinds of things rushed off to the bathroom afterwards hoping no one had noticed her sudden departure.

Unfortunately JJ was waiting for her when she got out and she smiled sheepishly.

« I know it can be hard the first times, I...huh...I wanted to make sure you were alright ».

« I am, thank you », she replied nervously. « I just...I can't seem to get a grip on my emotions when I see things like that and... to be perfectly honest I'm afraid to get used to it one day ».

« You won't ! », she replied reassuring. « You are a kind person, you proved that with Nathan and Morgan and with all of us really so...if you ever need to talk...I'm here ».

« Thank you », Artémée whispered, touched.

« Guys ! », called Prentiss. « We have the beggining of a profile ».

« So what have we got so far ? », asked Hotch when they arrived.

« The killings are clinically efficient, using techniques from animal slaughter », said Emily.

« Or a sacrifice », added Morgan.

« The men took out their anger on prominent wizards. We didn't find any trace of a similar MO in our databases and muggles files, so, as far as we can tell, this murder was the first of a serie ».

« At least one member of this team may believe he's killing in the name of god, suggesting a psycopathy and extreme disorganization. Yet, they applied forensic countermeasures and one of them has enough control to work with the Source so, one member of the team's extremely organised and the other two extremely disorganised. »

« Isn't it strange that the one we consider to be the most in control, the one that made the phone call can't seem to stop the other ones from killing the victim ?, Artémée asked quietly.

Usually the frenzy personality takes directions », agreed Reid.

« He called the aurors but he didn't leave time for them to get there so perhaps he was just covering himself in case of capture. », said Morgan.

« So...what do we have so far ? », asked Gideon and Artémée immediately felt she had to do something quickly or he would loose himself. He'd been depressed since their last case with Crazy Jane and the children Franck had kidnapped and she could sense his desperation as they worked cases after cases, wondering what was happening to humanity. « Nothing. »

« At least not enough », Hotch replied with a frown making Artémée realise that he had noticed it too.

 _ **Stonemoor – Aran Island – Lila Douglan's house**_

And two hours later they had another murder. This time though, Hotch asked her to come with him and try to get some clues from the crime scene. It was easier said than done. As soon as they arrived, Artémée's head began to spin and she did all she could not to collapse. Immediately, her empathy kicked in and she was able to grasp different emotions, joy, guilt, arousal, anger, pride, fear, horror, pain and contempt.

« Are you ready for what's upstairs ? », Hotch asked kindly and she nodded, afraid that if she opened her mouth, she would puke.

« Oh my god », she gasped when they arrived upstairs and she made the mistake to touch the doorknob when she stepped backwards.

 _You naughty boy ! You want me to punish you ?, she cooed threateningly._

 _Pleasure was building inside her, and inside him too. He wasn't going to last long if she carried on like that and she knew it. She felt proud and excited to be the one giving so much pleasure. She slapped his butt and muttered a spell that gaged him and he cried out in pain and bliss._

 _Please, do., he replied smiling, kissing the top of her breast while she rode him hard and fast._

 _« She won't be the one to punish you », he said coldly, already pulling out the knife he'd had in his pocket after he'd used a bounding spell on those sinners._

 _Fear gripped them. Who was this man ? What was he doing here ? Was he trying to rob the house ?_

 _« Who are you ? », she asked panicking. « What do you want ? Money ? I can give you money but please, please don't hurt us. »_

 _« I don't want your money whore ! », he spat, slapping her. « Get on your knees. »_

 _« Please, please... »_

 _« Behold, I will cast her into a bed », he chanted, cutting the man's throat, « and then I'll commit adultery with her to great trimulations. Raphael must teach those sinners the way of the lord. Raphael must teach the way of the lord. And you must learn not to get jiggy with an evil witch. God punishes witchcraft»_

 _The pain was excruciating and fear gripped him. He was going to die and he didn't want her to witness it. He was tired suddenly and everything was blurry in front of him, even the perfection of her face covered with tears while the man put the knife away in his pockets. He couldn't keep his eyes open and the last thing he would remember was her being carried away._

 _« Please, please. » She was sobbing now and he slapped her once more._

 _« Now come or I'll burn you, witch»._

Artémée came back to her senses and gripped Hotch's arm tightly.

« He was alone. He hasn't killed her. I think. »

« You've seen it ? », he asked, concerned.

« Yes », she replied and she thankfully accepted his support in getting out of the house and into the car. « He's punishing sinners ».

 _ **Behavioral analysis unit Headquarters – MoM - Wizarding LONDON – Level 10**_

When they arrived back at the auror station, Hotch took her arm and found a room where they could speak privately.

« Listen », he said. « I know what I ask will be downright impossible for you but I need your help. Gideon's not on top of his game and the team feels it. If that man keeps on killing people, tension will arise between us and without Gideon's calm we won't be able to keep going for much longer. I will need you to keep using the best of your abilities. »

« You want me to use all of my power as an empath to catch this killer », she stated quietly.

« I do. », he replied fighting of his guilt.

« I will need a pensive », she replied, her tone reassuring, « and a lot of Invigoration draught. »

« Is that all ? »

« I'd really appreciate if you could find some Euphoria inducing Elixir », she added.

« I'll leave you to try and focus then », he replied nodding.

Once he was gone, Artémée sat down and spent several minute chanting before she managed to push her Occlumens barriers down. Then she waited for Hotch to come back.

 _ **Stonemoor – Aran Island – Tobias Hankel's house**_

Hotch didn't come back. Instead, one of the local aurors came to her, telling her that Spencer had been abducted and that the team needed her at Tobias Hankel's house. When she arrived, she was greeted by the sight of mediwizards trying to calm down JJ who looked shaken and everyone's worried faces.

« What happened ? », she asked Hotch.

« She's been attacked by hungry hounds and we believe Reid has been abducted and we don't know where the Unsub's taken him... »

« And the woman? »

« There's nothing left of her.», he replied trying to keep his voice calm.

« Where do you want me to begin ? », she asked trying to stay focused in spite of her now trembling hands. Nothing could happen to Spencer. Not now, not ever... Nothing could happen.

And she took off in the direction he had pointed to. Breathing deeply she entered the barn and closed the door behind her, screaming when she made contact with the wooden door.

Her legs giving out she sat on the floor and relived the victim's torture at the hands of Hankels and his dogs. She was about to collapse when the vision stopped and suddenly she threw up, unable to contain herself anymore. She forced herself to breathe deeply, to keep the panic at bay. Then she got back on her feet and vanished the mess she'd made, the hand holding her wand shaking the entire time.

She was very tired all of sudden and she made her way back towards the house, slowly, focusing on getting one foot in front of the other and then Hotch was there, his hand warm on her back and his voice guiding her towards the team before she could black out.

« Three », she whispered. « Three personalities. One sorry. One judge and one executionner. There's something about his dad. He finds magic evil.». Then she collapsed.

She woke up the following morning on an unknown couch, tucked carefully in a black cape, scarf and gloves with Garcia at her side.

« Hello sleeping beauty. Hotch told me to inform you that you have to eat before you join them. They'll need you to analyse this place if they want to find the place where the wizard took Reid. Here», Pen added giving her some cereal bars and two vials full of potions. She took them and began to eat, in spite of the ball of nerves contracting her stomach.

« What am I doing here ? »

« Oh...hum... you collapsed when you came back from the barn and Hotch brought you here because you needed rest. He gave you all this so that you wouldn't accidentaly touch the couch and spiral into another vision. »

« And...What are you doing here? », she asked.

« Hankel is using Muggle technology. He magically altered his computers to be able to record what people do in their homes and watch them. It's sick that people use technology for this. Wizards are fascinated by the Internet and they are not aware that this guy install his very own network when they ask him to install this technology in their now, he's got our boy genius. »

« Hum », Artémée said, rising, unwilling to think about what could happen to her best friend. « I promise we'll catch Hankel and bring Spencer home. I'm trying not to think too much about it. Right now, he needs us to be at the top of our game.»

« You're right», whispered Penelope, smiling gratefully when Artémée soothed her anxiety. « But you'll have to promise me something dear... »

« What is it ? »

« I know Hotch asked you to use the best of your gift but he doesn't fully understand what it entails... I know you want to find Reid because he's your best friend but... Take care of you. You could lose a little bit of yourself while analysing this place and it would do you no good. You matter too much for you to waste your heart assessing those of others. »

« I'll try », replied Artémée, closing the door behind her.

She reached the lower floor just as Hotch, Emily and JJ got out of the bathroom and extended her mind toward JJ's. The woman was confused and terrified and angry at Prentiss who was weirdly anxious. Hotch, for his part was alternating between worry, suspicion and relief.

« Artémée», he greeted softly and she frowned.

« Hotch », she replied. « Thank you for the cloak and gloves ».

« It was nothing. Slept well ? »

« Yes », she said. « Better than I could have hoped for but it's always like that after hard visions. What do you want me to do now ? »

« I want you to come with me for a while. Follow me. »

« Any news from Spencer? », she asked anxiously.

« None. But you'll probably know it as soon as all of us do. I would like you to put JJ to sleep if you don't mind. »

« Can't you do it better with a Dreamless potion ? »

« She'll refuse to drink it. », he replied. « But you could tamper with her emotions and allow her to rest. »

« She'll hate me you know that ? », Artémée replied keeping her voice down before she entered the room where they were all waiting, discussing Tobias's violent upbringing and tendency to use Dreamless potion as a drug to escape his father's anger.

« Artémée », said Gideon briskly, « I want you to analyse this room. He chose it specifically so it must mean something to him »

« I can feel something », she said touching one of the walls, « but I'll have to shut down your emotions for a while. »

« I see no problem with that », replied Gideon and she approached JJ first, catching Hotch's eye.

« Alright », she said her hand gripping JJ's tightly while her empathy kicked in and put JJ into a deep sleep.

« What did you do to her ? », Morgan asked catching his sleeping colleague.

« She put JJ to sleep », Hotch said. « She was panicking and could be a danger for herself right now. Now, she will sleep and we will work better knowing she is safe ».

« Don't you dare make me sleep », Morgan hissed when Artémée took his hand and she smiled teasingly at him.

« Why I'm sure Penelope would take good care of you », she replied.

« Watch it Morgan », said Prentiss taking his place. « You could very well have found your master ».

And Artémée carried on shutting their feelings down, before touching the wall under the careful watch of Gideon.

 _« Put me down, boy », the man whispered feebly. « Put. Me. Down. »_

 _« Thy shall not kill », chanted Tobias. « Thy shall not kill...Thy shall not kill... »_

 _« Honor thy father. », he groaned. « Honor thy father and pray for guidance, Satan »_

 _The knife raised in the air trembling and Charles streched out on the table._

 _« Do it. » His voice was hoarse with pain and Tobias gripped the knife tighter. Then the knife striked and the pain kicked in. So much pain it was unbearable. Suddenly though, Charles was in front of his son, kicking him._

 _« You shall not kill, you shall not kill ! », he repeated and Tobias cried, cried until he wasn't feeling anymore._

 _Raphael was there keeping both emotions at bay. God's word was important. Humans weren't »_

She regained her senses and reached for Gideon's hand to anchor herself.

« He killed his father, here », she said pointing at the table. « Charles Hankel made him do it and then he suffered and Raphael came ».

« He lives with three personalities then », stated Hotch.

« But why ? », asked Artémée.

« Tobias was raised to respect a strict religious moral code », explained Gideon. « When his father asked him to kill him, his religious upbringing kicked in and something had to give ».

« So... Who's Raphael ? »

« My guess is he must be the mediator between the two... »

« We need to start profiling Tobias's father», stated Hotch. « He may be the one who chose where to take Reid ».

« But...why would Tobias target wizards ? »asked Artémée. « He is one himself ».

« His mother was one too », replied Morgan, back to being his usual self. « But she left his father who was a Squib and he took it out on Tobias apprently trying to rid him of the evil, etc... »

« The poor boy », she whispered.

« Guys ! », called Garcia suddenly. « Come quickly ! »

« Oh Merlin », breathed Artémée when she saw Spencer's form on the screen. « He's alive ».

« He's been beaten », roared Morgan, « can't you track the signal down Baby girl ? »

« I can't », replied Garcia tearfully, « I would need his magical signature and he's the only one to have it ».

« So we're powerless », said Prentiss.

« Not entirely », stated Gideon when Reid chose one of the screens and Hankel said the adress.

They managed to save this woman but Artémée couldn't get rid of the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Hankel had turned off the connection and an hour later, they had another body.

« This couple's child had just started to show signs of accidental magic », Hotch said when he came back from the scene.

« He's carrying on with his mission », whispered Prentiss.

« And we're not getting any closer », added Hotch.

« Reid's brilliant, he'll know how to survive », said Gideon trying to reassure them but Artémée managed to grasp the guilt he was feeling and frowned, trying to stay calm. She was used to Spencer being in danger while he was away on cases. This was no different. She had to stay calm and find something that could help the situation.

« You know, I've always taken advantage of Reid for his brain but I've never actually taught him how to deal with his emotions... »

« He'll make it », she replied fiercely. « He'll make it ».

JJ woke up soon after that and Artémée noticed the way she kept away from Morgan. The tension was rising in the air and she could do nothing about it if she wanted them to use the best of their abilities to find Spencer. She just hoped they would snap out of it for all of their sakes.

Frowning she followed Gideon out of the room and they joined Garcia in silence. Five minutes later, Spencer was dead, the chair he sat on knocked down beside his body on the floor.

Garcia kept her hand in Gideon's while he cried over her shoulder and she sobbed too, her wail alerting the team. Weeping Artémée curled up on the sofa behind them, trying not to make any sounds. The others soon joined and Hotch put his hand on her shoulder, grounding while she let sadness overwhelm her.

« Look ! », Prentiss said suddenly and they watched as Tobias insuffled life back in Reid's body.

Artémée shook out of her daze and listened while the others breathed. Raphael believed they were the angels of death and wanted Reid to chose one of his team members to die, resorting to russian roulette to make him chose.

« I choose Aaron Hotchner », stated Reid feebly. « He's a classic narcissist, thinking he's better than anyone on this team, Genesis 23-4 : Let him not decieve himself and trust in emptiness, vanity, falsness and futility for they shall be his recompense ».

Artémée started when Hotch left the room, but what shocked her was the exultation and understanding in his body.

« I'm not a narcissist », Hotch said when they joined him and the others tried to apologise on Reid behalf in vain because he wasn't accusing Spencer. He was understanding what he'd meant. « Alright, everybody right now, what's my worst quality ?Okay, I'll start. I have no sense of humour... »

« You're a bully », JJ said, her tone apologetic.

« You can be a drill sergent sometimes », added Morgan.

« You don't trust women as much as men », Prentiss stated.

« Okay. I'm all of these things but none of you said that I ever put myself above this team because I don't. Ever. Reid and I argued about the definition of classic narcissists, he knew that I would remember that and he quoted the Genesis, wrongly. Read it », he asked JJ giving her the Bible he had in his hands.

« I am a stranger in this journey with you give me a property so I can have a proper burial place among you... »

« He wouldn't get it wrong unless it was on purpose », smiled Hotch and Artémée shared his relief.

« He's in a cemetery », she whispered.

 _ **Stonemoor – Aran Island – Marshall Parish**_

He was in Marshall Parish. They would save him. Artémée tried to convince herself of that while they approached Marshall and it seemed the others where doing the same, gripping their wands the same way she did while they walked quietly. They found him kneeling beside Tobias, crying and telling the man he was sorry.

« Reid ? », said Hotch catching his arm. « You're alright ? »

« I knew you'd understand », Reid replied throwing himself into Hotch's arms and Artémée let out her breath. He was alive.

« Artémée, I'll need you to keep an eye on him » , Hotch said once Reid was in JJ's arms.

« I will », she replied grabing Spencer's hand when Morgan and Gideon released him from their embraces after allowing him some time with Hankel's body. « Come », she said and she apparated them in front of St Mungo's.


	6. Of fiends and feuds

Author's voice : _I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds. I do not make money with my fictions and the only thing I can hope in return for my work are reviews. As I am no native english speaker, I'd really like if you could tell me when I make a mistake and how to correct it to ease your reading._

 _Also, this story is opened to discussion. I'm not sure yet where the characters will go, what they'll do or how they'll end. You are welcome to express any opinion on this fic, good or bad, as long as it is respectful._

 _Thanks for your time and enjoy the dive in a world that is both magical and horrifying. Love, Snapepotter._

Criminal Minds : Wizarding edition

Chapter 6 : Of fiends and feuds – Wizard/Muggle London – May 2007

 _ **Behavioral analysis unit Headquarters – MoM - Wizarding LONDON – Level 10**_

She was reviewing a cold case with Garcia, who was trying to find informations Hotch had asked for, when Haley Hotchner made her way inside the headquarters. She was absolutely beautiful, thought Artémée one more time, taking in her slender frame, baby blue eyes and soft golden curls. She was striking, but tense too, she realised, noticing the way she carried herself and the tired look in her eyes.

« Is Aaron here ? », Haley asked when they greeted her.

« No, I'm sorry they just left for a case... », Garcia began.

« Oh, he must have forgotten to tell me », Haley said sadly. « Well, since it's just us girls left behind would you like to go out and grab some drink/food while doing some shopping ? »

« Oh, hum... I'm not sure », replied Garcia apologetically. « The guys could need us... »

« Oh, of course », smiled Haley, « I understand ».

« Actually I could use some fun right now », Artémée said, wanting for some reason to bring her comfort. « I find myself in serious need of vanilla ice cream. »

« I could always join you two later », offered Penelope catching on as her friend discreetly pinched her thigh.

« That'd be great », smiled Haley, more joyfully this time. « And you could play with baby Jack... »

« I would never say no to some cuddle time with baby Jack », laughed Garcia. « Count me in, captain. »

 _ **Florian Fortescue – Diagon Alley - Wizarding LONDON**_

 __Artémée realised, as they made their way towards Diagon Alley, that she didn't really know Haley Hotchner. But as the afternoon progressed and they found themselves laughing while dressing little Jack up, she figured that it didn't matter. Haley was missing her husband. It showed in the way she would smile sadly when they crossed path with couples and the younger witch realised how lonely her shopping companion must be feeling raising their one year old child alone, having no professional or personal life whatsoever.

Soon though, Haley's sadness turned into happiness when they ordered ice creams and brought their spoons to their mouths.

« This is heaven », Artémée moaned pointing at her cornet. « And I never want it to end ».

« Same here », agreed Haley. « It has been years since I ordered something here... »

« We should do it more often ».

« You know what, I totally agree. Shopping trips and ice creams are the best way to spend an afternoon ».

« That and girl movies », outbid Artémée.

« Oh ! But I've never watched a girl movie ! »

« Really ? If you want we could have dinner at my house the four of us and watch one. I'd make lasagnas ».

« I'm in ! »

And that's how they found themselves crying in front of the Notebook while Jack and Penelope slept in Artémée's bed.

« You know », started Haley. « I really enjoyed our day together. I needed it. »

« Well that's what friends are for », replied Artémée, her heart going out to the woman beside her. « We could do it more often if you want. The team doesn't always need me. »

« I'd like that. I think I've been staying at home for too long... Perhaps I should take up a job. »

« Well, a friend told me they were recruiting healers at Remus Lupin's pre-school... You could try it out... »

« Really ? Don't you think Aaron would mind ? »

« I don't see why he'd be pissed... I think he'd be proud of you on the contrary... »

And Haley hugged her, squealing happily which made Artémée smile in return.

 _ **Behavioral analysis unit Headquarters – MoM - Wizarding LONDON – Level 10**_

When the team came back from their female Jack the Ripper case though, her smile didn't last long. Emily and Reid weren't talking to each other, JJ was oddly distracted a dreamy, foreign look gleaming in her eyes. For his part, Morgan was hurt because Reid had refused to tell him about his struggle with drugs, Gideon was wallowing in guilt and Hotch was so tense he was short with everyone.

That was why she shared a worried glance with Garcia when he called her in his office, certainly to tell her off for her escapade with his wife when they had been out of town.

« I'm sorry », she stated miserably when he opened his mouth, frowning. «Haley was feeling down and I only wanted to make her feel a little better. Plus you didn't need me and I caught up on my work yesterday. »

« You had this one prepared didn't you ? » If she didn't know better she could have sworn he had smirked. « I see what Haley appreciates so much about you... »

« Appart from my general awesomeness ? », she teased before realising who she was speaking to with horror. « Sorry, I spend too much time with Penelope nowadays. »

« Well, keep it up. It's nice seeing you adapting enough to the team to relax a little. But no more shopping trips on work days or I will be forced to take drastic measures such as bringing you with us everytime a case comes up». His voice was gruff but he was smiling now and she found it suited him.

« Alright, alright », she grumbled with a smirk of her own.

It took Spencer six months after the Ripper case to get a grip on his addiction and overcome it but he did and the morning he came in the BAU sober, she handed him a wrapped box containing an ancient copy of Nathor the Egyptian specialist of Pyramid's enchantments work. They had never talked about it because she knew he'd wanted to face it on his own but she felt he deserved to know that she was there and loved him in spite of his struggles. He seemed to get the thought as he looked up, smiled and hugged her tight and she realised she a won this battle at least. Even Gideon seemed better afterwards. But as all good things do, his good humour came to an end, and an abrupt one at that.

The young witch was enjoying a rare movie night alone, when her spellphone vibrated and Hotch's face came into view. He seemed surprised not to find Spencer at her side but he didn't comment on it and instead told her :

« We need you at the BAU. Gideon's girlfriend has been murdered and he's been accused of it. He claims Franck did it but there are no evidences. »

« I'll be right there », she replied getting up to change clothes and put her coat on before she jumped in the fireplace and pronounced the familiar adress.

 _ **Jason Gideon's flat – Merlin's path – Wizard Fulham**_

Half an hour later, she was following Hotch and Morgan in Gideon's flat trying not to be spooked by the violence that polluted the familar atmosphere, surpressing her empathy in order to keep her head clear and not double over when she saw the body and the blood everywhere.

« He's been here », she said immediately. « I recognise the aura from the memories the team allowed me to view when you came back from Hogwarts. »

« Then Gideon was telling the truth ».

« He was. »

« It's going to be hard to prove, even with your abilities. We received strict orders not to get in the way of the investigation and witnesses claimed they saw him run out of here covered in blood », Hotch told her.

« I had gathered so when I spotted the Obliviators outside», she replied.

Finally, they managed to get news from Gideon and she breathed a little more easily even if they knew Franck would soon be striking again. The saddist did not disappoint. An hour later they were looking at another mutilated body. Rebecca. One of Gideon's victories. He had saved her during the Fisher King's case and kept her identity and personnal infos in his black notebook, the one he kept to remember why he was doing his job.

« You're getting good at this », stated Prentiss when they rushed to the local precinct to collect Jane.

« Good at what ? »

« Not letting your gift get in the way. You're more collected now. It's a good thing ».

« I hope so », she whispered. She tried not to think of what it said about her, that she was now able to stay calm while facing such things.

 _ **Auror Office cells – MoM - Wizarding LONDON – Level 2**_

 __Jane was causing a rumpus when they arrived and she nearly refused to come with them when she didn't see Gideon. Fortunately, Emily had more patience than a saint and she managed to convince her to join them which she did. And which was why the entire team was listening in while Emily talked to the anxious woman.

« Why did you leave Franck ? », she asked. « What changed ? »

« He did. Just like Auror Gideon had predicted. And...He was so angry at Auror Gideon because Auror Gideon knows Franck better than anyone else and Franck knows that too. »

« Franck wants Auror Gideon to stop him doesn't he ? », Hotch asked softly.

« If anyone can...Auror Gideon can. »

« Not without you Jane... »

« What do you mean ? »

« Tell me about Franck... Where is he from ? », Emily asked.

« Little Hangleton. »

« Little Hangleton ? You're sure ? »

« Yes, I'm sure ! He talked about it all the time... He told me where he lived and how he grew up... Everything he wanted me to know everything. »

« Did he ever say where ? In Little Hangleton. »

« He lived with his mother. She was german...Breitkropf. Mary Breitkropf. Frank never knew his father. He talked about her constently, how they went to the fair and they would dress up »

« While you were with Franck did he hurt anyone else ? »

« Being on the run can be very romantic you know ? », Jane replied choosing to ignore JJ.

« Jane...did Franck try to kill anyone else ? », Artémée asked tampering with the woman's emotions to get a response, ignoring Hotch sharp intake of breath when she patted Jane's shoulder.

« Is it wrong ? »

« What is wrong? », Artémée asked softly.

« Loving Franck ? »

« Of course not. You don't chose who you fall in love with », she replied. It was obvious loving Franck caused Jane a lot of pain and worry. The poor woman did not deserve this.

« Maybe you thought you could change him. And you did too for a while », Hotch said.

« Until the desire to kill overwhelmed him. You saw that didn't you Jane ? You saw that in him... », Emily added and she nodded.

« Yes. »

« Who did he try to kill ? » Silence fell upon the room and Artémée took Jane's hand soothing her. She already knew what her answer would be.

« Me. But he stopped himself. We were in an arguement and I screamed at him. I said that Gideon was right and he became so angry... », she sobbed, wrecked, while Artémée tried to appease her. « And I had to run here. But as long as he's looking for me he won't kill again. »

« He has already ».

« And he's not gonna stop until he gets you back... »

« Oh ! »

« I'm sorry », Emily said and Artémée was suddenly met by the full extent of Jane's despair as she gripped her hand tighter.

 _ **King's Cross – Plateform 9 ¾ - Wizarding LONDON**_

Gideon had lost it. She guessed it the moment Hotch put his spellphone down, panic-stricken. He was armed, hurt and angry and to top it all Franck had kidnapped a child. They would have to be extremely cautious. Either way, one of them would end up butchered.

She was at Hotch's side at the station while JJ and Reid looked into Mary's appartment, and Morgan and Prentiss evacuated the building. Franck was waiting for them sitting on a bench, smiling.

« Auror Hotchner, we haven't been properly introduced », he said pleasantly.

« Where is Tracey Bell ? », Hotch asked.

« Don't you have something for me ? Appart from this pretty mouse here », he asked pointing at Artémée and Hotch put his arm in front of her, his stance protective.

« No, I don't ».

« Then you'll never see her again », Franck said with a smile.

« Don't be so sure », Artémée replied coldly as she felt his glee. « Even full of bullets, I'd be able to get that memory from your body. ».

« Artémée... », Hotch warned.

« You've got a feisty one here Aaron. Too bad I'm not here for you...We could have had our fun », he told Artémée.

« Don't I know it », she shot back, refusing to back down. She didn't know why she acted like this, but something in Franck forced this response out of her and she wasn't one to ignore her guts.

« Go ahead bring her », Hotch said.

« Jane », whispered Franck when he saw Jane brought by Emily and the young empath was shocked to realise he had not lied about loving her. The kind of obsession and care he felt for her could easily be mistaken for true affection.

« Did you think I wouldn't come looking for you ? »

« You killed two innocent women », Jane protested. She was so scared Artémée wondered why she wasn't passing out.

« Without you, I am lost. »

« Tracey, Franck », commanded Emily.

« Not until we're safely away »

« Stop it Franck. I'm not coming. »

« It's you and me. Forever. »

« No. I won't go with you.»

« I will never be taken by these people. And without you I will not stop, not ever». Artémée felt the shift in the air when Jane relented and she began to cast her nonverbal enchantment. And then Gideon came, wand raised and began to taunt him.

« You've killed hundreds of people. All because your mother was a whore ? »

Franck started at that.

« Mary Louise Breitkopf. Single mother. German. Lived right behind the Gaunt's house in Little Hangleton. She gave birth to a son, Franck, a bright but ultimately strange child. A boy that only a mother could love. And she turned to the oldest profession in the world leaving you to witness every visitations.»

« You're not a rare bird Franck. There's nothing special about you. Common, pedestrian, boring... »

« Jane », Franck called hand extended. « This world we don't fit in here, they don't understand us... ».

And Jane came, while Artémée chanted and rid her of her will just as Franck was about to pull her to him. Instead, Gideon gripped Jane's hand and Franck caught Artémée's wrist, pulling her towards him. They fell, and the train passed, just as Hotch caught her, preventing her from being killed. She breathed deeply while he patted her back and she found relief in his soothing voice and the calming scent of his cologne.

« Thanks », she whispered not looking down.

« You're welcome. »

 _ **Behavioral analysis unit Headquarters – Head of Division Strauss office – MoM – Level 10**_

Fortunately, they had saved Jane, otherwise, Section Chief Erin Strauss would have fired Hotch on the spot for allowing Gideon to escape while he'd been the prime suspect in a murder investigation.

« The future of the BAU is not in the balance here », Strauss told him sternly. « The residual impact as a result of the investigations of the criminals that you pursue is. Every cause has its effect. »

« You think I don't know that ? », he asked calmly.

« I believe that you are no longer effective in your post. », she replied.

« Modern furniture. Strategically placed magazines, framed diplomas, the art on the wall... », Hotch enumerated, profiling her. « They're all in conflict with your family's pictures. You have three children but you favour the middle one, your son, probably because he's a true gryffindor... »

« What do you think you are doing ? », she asked indignantly.

« Of course you love all of your children but not like your son ».

« That's enough. »

« The mandrake you excessively nurture is your way of compensating the failure you feel you are as a mother. »

« AUROR Hotchner, I said that is enough. My position is not in question here. As your superior I am questionning your ability to lead your team. »

« My team ? Let me tell you about my team. », Hotch spat. « Auror Morgan fought to protect his identity from the very people who could save him. Why ? Because trust is to be earned and there are very few people he truly trusts. Reid's intellect, is a shield protecting his emotions and at this moment the shield is under repair. Prentiss overcompensates because she feels she's not yet part of the team. She needn't worry. Every day Jennifer Jareau fills in dozen of requests for our team and every night she goes home hoping she has made the right choices. Garcia fills her office with figurines and color to remind herself to smile in spite of the horror that fills her screens. Gideon in many ways is damned by his profound knowledge of others. This is why he reveals so little of himself yet he pours is heart in every case we handle. Our empath, Miss Wildbird is only just relaxing enough around us to smile and joke because she thinks we resent her for earning a position here so quickly. We can still glimpse her curious, fiercely loyal and funny personality when she lets her guard down enough. She put herself in harm's way today to protect a woman who was going to know a gruesome end and she gladly did so because she fears she will loose herself using her abilities and become a monster, which is her greatest fear. She doesn't know that her very abilities will prevent her from that. I stand by my actions. And I stand by my team. And if you think that you can find a better person for the job, good luck. » He said opening the door as she failed to respond..

« Auror Hotchner. », Strauss called.

« How do I know you favour your son ? », he asked.

She nodded.

« I'm good at my job ».


	7. Of faith and tastes

Author's voice : _I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds. I do not make money with my fictions and the only thing I can hope in return for my work are reviews. As I am no native english speaker, I'd really like if you could tell me when I make a mistake and how to correct it to ease your reading._

 _Also, this story is opened to discussion. I'm not sure yet where the characters will go, what they'll do or how they'll end. You are welcome to express any opinion on this fic, good or bad, as long as it is respectful._

 _Thanks for your time and enjoy the dive in a world that is both magical and horrifying. Love, Snapepotter._

Criminal Minds : Wizarding edition

Chapter 7: Of faith and tastes – Muggle Cadiz – November 2007

 _ **Behavioral analysis unit Headquarters – MoM - Wizarding LONDON – Level 10**_

Things changed after Franck had died. Artémée grew more confident with the team and began to trust her ability for doing this job, probably because she was now familiar with what it entailed. At the same time the team grew closer. But all wasn't right. Gideon began to withdraw from them and Emily seemed to be more anxious, probably because Strauss had said something to her. It didn't take a genius to realise that Strauss was ambitious and that she feared their unit chief who was her greatest competition. The tension in Hotch was more tangible nowdays and Artémée knew it was because things weren't going well with Haley. She wanted him to be more present and he wanted to continue doing his job. He wanted to prevent families from being torn appart by serial killers or violent criminals. Artémée had guessed those things about him from her afternoons hanging out with Haley, who talked about her family, husband and son, often. They had grown quite close and the young woman couldn't have predicted how their friendship ended.

Artémée didn't know if the witch had told Hotch about her affair with another man and it was driving her mad, keeping things from him. When she'd discovered Haley in Knockturn Alley, her skirt at her waist and a man who definitely wasn't Hotch going down on her, she had tried to pretend that she hadn't seen anything. Unfortunately, Haley had raised her head then and met her confused gaze and the option had flown out of the window. A tense discussion had taken place after, Artémée refusing to lie to Hotch and Haley begging her not to say anything because it would break her marriage. Finally, the younger had relented, but she'd made Haley promise that when she had worked things through with Hotch, she would reveal the truth. In the meantime she refused to speak to her, hurt that her loyalties were being played with.

They hadn't worked things through. Instead, tension had risen again after the Campus case. A man had been violently assaulting women, stabbing them multiple times and when they'd arrested their suspect, they hadn't been able to find any evidence. Worse they'd had to release him when a student murdered another girl to get him out of jail. She had wanted him to end her suffering and they'd both ended up dead.

Strauss had exulted. She finally had gotten an excuse to suspend Hotch and she had done so gladly. When the news had come out, Artémée had thought that all would be well for him and subsequently, for them. She had been wrong. Gideon had snapped and quitted the Bureau with only a letter for Spencer as an explanation. Emily, refusing to be a pawn in Auror Strauss political game of chess had put in for transfert just like Hotch had done before.

And then, a case came. Without Hotch, Gideon and Emily it was bound to be hard but if you added Strauss to the lot, it was a downright fiasco. She'd insulted a local detective, been rude to JJ and coudn't stand the sight of blood. They had needed Hotch badly and there he'd come, Emily in tow and saved the day like they always did working together. The last victim had been saved, the man arrested and his son taken care of by social services. All was almost well.

Almost because Haley had left Hotch and he was now aware of her affair with another man. Which meant he also knew that Artémée had been aware of it and hadn't said anything. Which, in turn, meant he was furious and took every opportunity he got to snap at her or belittle her in front of the team. And Artémée was tired of being humiliated.

« That's enough », she snapped in the middle of the team's Halloween party, causing Morgan to start. « I'd like a word, sir... »

« Very well. Follow me ».

Once they were inside his office, Artémée didn't let Hotch talk.

« I should probably begin with an apology but I'm not feeling inclined to give it», she said, the dark wings of her costume putting feathers everywhere. « I. AM. TIRED. And I will not allow you to put both our jobs in jeopardy because of our private life. Haley cheated on you. I discovered it accidentally and she persuaded me not to tell you because she didn't want to cause you pain. She promised to tell you herself when things between you two would be well again. That's how it happened. I didn't want to feel your hurt because I care for you, just as I do for the team and I did what I could to try and preserve your well-being. My mistake. Now I won't accept you carrying on like that and if your behaviour doesn't change, I'm asking to be transfered. You should think about it. » And she slammed the door behind her on the way out, ignoring the amused look Morgan was giving her and Spencer's worried glance behind his Frankenstein's mask.

« You know », David Rossi said behind her as she drank some water and tried to get her hands to stop shaking. «Gideon was right. You have inherited your father's temperament. »

« Better the temperament than the alcoholism », she snapped back.

« I'll give you that », he replied, watching her thoughfully and she was reminded once more that Rossi was a damn good profiler. As good as his former best friend, Gideon, even if he lacked the humanity that had allowed Gideon to become friends with such a lost soul as Jeremiah Wildbird. But she didn't want to be reminded of her father. Not today when she was supposed to be partying with Spencer.

« Excuse me », she said, walking past him in the hope that Penelope and Morgan's teasing of each other would lift her spirits.

Twenty four hours later things were back to normal and if Hotch wasn't his usual friendly self towards her at least he was civil and allowed her to follow him when a case came up. Which was good, because their next case would be one of the most nerve-wracking they had had to face.

Penelope was feeling wonderful and a little nervous when she entered the BAU headquarters. She felt funny and excited because a gorgeous man wanted to take her on a date and nervous because she didn't want to see Morgan. If she did, then she'd spill the beans and he would not approve of her plans with a man she barely knew. Walking quickly she tried to avoid him and, in doing so, set the alarm in his head off when they met.

« Everyday I tell you 'good morning', and everyday you tell me 'I'll show you a good morning Hot Stuff'. Every day. Why not today ?», he asked frowning.

« I hate profilers », she replied softly. « Did you know that ? »

« Spit it out », he ordered.

« Fine », she replied smiling. « I met a guy... »

« You did what ? Where ? »

« Coffee shop ? Smoking hot. I fixed his computer and then he asked for my number. »

« And you just... »

« Gave it to him...Do you believe it ? A complete stranger. Did I mention he was smoking hot ? », she replied, sensing the tension rising in his chest.

« Hum... Yeah. You did. Alright », he said forcing a smile. « It happens ».

She didn't know why, but that, set her off and she told him about her doubts. He was about to tell her that she should follow her guts when JJ arrived, looking grim with Artémée in tow who was a little green and announced :

« We got a bad one... », giving him one of the files.

« How bad ? »

« Spain », she replied and they followed her inside the conference room.

Two hours later they were landing in Spain and Garcia sitting at her desk, scanning her computers with a scowl. It wasn't that she didn't like muggle technology because she sure as hell did, being muggle born and all that, but since the war wizards had been developping their own technology, inspired by Hermione Granger « muggle-friendly politics » and it was fast. Hence the fact that she absolutely loved to work with the Source and was more reluctant to work with Internet.

 _ **Santa Fatima's church – Muggle Cadiz - Spain**_

Far away from London, Morgan was scowling too, under the radiant sun of November. They were looking for a satanic serial killer and well, Rossi was once again working ahead of them, kind of insulting Reid along the way. They'd had that problem while working on the « Did you see me ? » killer the previous week when he'd gotten out of retirement to help them and had not understood the fact that they shared everything and Reid's excitement to meet such a legend as himself. And now, well, things had gotten better between Rossi and the team but he still was treating them a little patronisingly, particularily Reid and the women. The women appart from Artémée, surely because the witch had a special connection to Hotch and Rossi knew Hotch's boundaries. It could also have something to do with the way she'd shut him up during their Halloween party. That or he figured she was too young to tempt an old goat like David Rossi, profiler extraordinaire.

Whatever it was, Morgan was thankfull for it because he had too much trouble battling with his own faith to be of much use to her or JJ for that matter. That's why he turned to the old man and asked him to talk to the priest while he would interview the grieving parents.

Two minutes later, Rossi was with the parents and Morgan was wishing he could get away with killing that son of a bitch.

« So how long has it been Agent Morgan ? », the priest asked and Dereck started.

« Excuse me ? »

« Since you've been in god's house ? »

« We didn't come here to talk about ourselves », cut Artémée softly, before Morgan could reply angrily. « Is this the biggest church in town ? »

« Actually, this is the only church in town ».

« You've heard about the religious aspects of this crime ? The pentagram ? », Dereck asked.

« I have. »

He had, but as it turned out he had no recollection of possible threats and weird behaviours or questions about exorcisms or Satan. He had nothing they could work with and Morgan took the first opportunity he got to get out of the building. When he was a child his mother brought him with her when she'd feel the need to pray but he had never really believed in god. Working with the BAU did not help with that. How could one possibly believe in a loving god when one was confronted with the worst humanity had to offer ?

Unconsciously he began to walk more quickly and he only stopped when he noticed Artémée pratically running beside him. Thankfully, she did not say a word about his behavior and smiled at him before she turned her gaze to Rossi and glared. The man was smirking for Merlin's sake ! If he'd not been angry at the man, Morgan would have chuckled when he saw the older man back down a little. That witch was terrifying and he was glad they'd put their differences aside after Bufford had been arrested.

 _ **Local police station – Muggle Cadiz – Spain**_

Finally they went back to the station, where Reid, Prentiss and Hotch were waiting for them and they sat down, sharing the informations they'd gathered.

« There's no evidence that any of the local teenagers is into satanic worship », Morgan said.

« No that can't be the work of teenagers », Emily replied pointing at the pictures of Abigail's body.

« This is a serial killer working », Morgan agreed.

« And considering what he did to her fingers I'd say a sadistic one », Emily added only to be countered by Rossi and Dereck felt the familiar surge of anger when the man spoke.

«Now, I wouldn't say that. »

« He cut off her fingers and made her eat them », Emily shot back. « If that isn't sadism... »

« If it was that's the only sign of sadism present at the crime scene », he replied.

« If he was purely a sadist there would have been more signs of torture », Emily said, relenting.

« The fingers are a message... »

« Then what the hell is the message ? », asked Dereck, astonished.

« She's not my first », replied Hotch reading the file a policeman had brought him and Artémée gasped. « None of the fingers found in Abby's stomach were hers. And six of them are indexes ».

 _ **Behavioral analysis unit Headquarters – MoM - Wizarding LONDON – Level 10**_

« Herey, herey, the Honorable Penelope Garcia presiding. Speak and be heard », she greeted when the phone rang.

« Hey, it's Colby we met this morning », a male voice replied and the smile on her face froze. « You fixed my laptop »

« Yeah huh... How'd you do ? », she asked nervously.

He wanted to go on a date. Tomorrow night. And she wasn't feeling up to it since she'd just found the identity of the ten girls their Unsub had taken the fingers from. So she told him she'd call him later and called Morgan.

Two minutes later, she was crying and feeling like dirt. How could Morgan be so insensitive ? How could he doubt that some hot guy could want to date her ? He sucked, as she'd told him and now she was feeling guilty because she snapped at her best friend. But she was also angry and she would go on a date with Colby. She didn't need Morgan to give her his blessing, she was a grown woman damn it !

 _ **Local station and forest – Muggle Cadiz – Spain**_

Morgan heard Penelope cry when she cut off the phone and he knew he had done something to hurt her... The only problem being what...

« Hey », Emily greeting, entering the room.

« Hey », he replied. « Garcia identified the ten other victims... »

« Yeah, she send them to us. Look at this. Last known location of the ten victims », she stated pointing at the map.

« Did Hotch see this ? »

« Oh yes. He set up the profile briefing. Artémée, JJ and I are calling the families and you're briefing the local forces.»

All in all the briefing went well, but Morgan found he had trouble concentrating since his argument with Garcia. And it didn't get any better when she refused to speak to him before they all retired for the night. It was infuriating.

The next morning though, he had no time to ponder on Garcia's mood. Artémée came to him, telling him that another girl was missing and they all left fairly quickly after that, eager to find her.

« Hey. What is he doing here ? »,he asked when he spotted the priest in the search party.

« I called him. », replied the chief. « The help can't be here for another two to three hours... »

« So ? »

« Tracey is a member of the church choir », the priest replied softly. « My congregation was feeling helpless at least now we're feeling usefull. »

« It's not a good idea », Morgan replied. « The unsub could be a member of your church. »

« So ? » asked the Chief.

« So, serial killers like to insert themselves in these investigations », replied Hotch calmly.

« Look Tracey is the second girl to go missing around here in a week and we all know what happened to the first. Now, I am conducting this search...»

« And we're here to help », replied JJ. « So let us set it up. If we have to do it we could try to set him up. A volunteer signing sheet should help us », she added for Hotch's benefit.

« Alright. Let's do it. », the Chief replied.

« Here », said Hotch suddenly and Morgan turned around to see him giving a gun to Artémée, who looked positively terrified.

« Why ? », she whispered, refusing it.

« Every member of this team has a gun », Hotch whispered back so as not to be heard by the local forces. « You can't use your wand here and you'll need a gun to defend yourself if we catch him. The whistle won't be enough ».

« I don't know how to shoot », she replied, her face pale and Hotch sighed. Obviously Gideon had not thought about this one when he'd asked a civilian to join the team. She hadn't been trained like them and Morgan could understand her fear and Hotch's frustration.

« It's alright », he said. « Hotch I can pair up with JJ and you take Artémée. If something happens you'll be able to do what needs to be done ».

And they all went on their ways.

They didn't find Tracey. Worse, after they'd stopped to have some soup prepared by volunteers, another woman had been abducted during the search and this time, it was not her parents that wanted her back but her children. Morgan was beginning to think that this case would end badly and it didn't help that Garcia was still not talking to him. She'd even called Emily instead of him with informations and that had earned him a good talking to from Prentiss, before he'd entered an argument with the priest about his beliefs.

He was tired, angry and he needed some air. That's how Rossi found him half an hour later.

« Father Marco, seemed pretty shaken up when he left », he began.

« Well, he has reasons enough to be », Dereck replied, unwilling to talk about it.

« You're still pissed at me for throwing you under the bus yesterday. »

« Am I ? »

« You know, in my day, if a partner came to you and made a request like that...well, I was just giving you a chance for personal growth. »

« I get you, Dave. You're not a mystery to me man. », replied Dereck smiling. « They said you couldn't interview serial killers... You did. They said you couldn' t put together a profiler team... You did. They said there was no way in hell you'd ever come back here... You did. It's in your nature Rossi. It's who you are. »

« Well, if you knew all that. Why did you tell me you didn't want to talk to the priest? »

« I was giving you an opportunity for personal growth. »

« Where are you going », asked Rossi when Dereck began to walk away.

« To apologize. By the way, you might want to explain what you were doing to Artémée », he added smiling. « She's not a profiler and she didn't understand why you did it. She felt my hurt and well, let's say she's very protective towards us. You will have to work with her at some point and I can tell you she knows how to put us in our places. »

« I know », replied Dave shivering. « I saw her with Hotch, remember ? »

When he saw Dave next, all mirth was forgotten.

« The woman you found was reported missing nine months ago, her name is Maria Lopez and she was a prostitute », stated Emily when they came back from the morgue.

« But why does the Unsub... », began Reid only to be cut off by Artémée who looked like she was going to puke.

« He's eating them isn't he ? », she asked, looking at Hotch who nodded.

« How did you get to canibalism ? », JJ asked looking at Artémée.

« This wasn't sexual », replied Hotch even though the question had not been intended for him and Morgan got the impression that he was hidding something. « He cut off their legs and he was trying to tell us by feeding his victims with fingers ».

« Canibalism. The greatest taboo. », stated Rossi. « It certainly explains his drive to blame his acts on external forces... »

« Why would anyone want to eat human flesh ? », asked JJ.

« It's like a sexual urge. », replied Reid. « The cross between the two most basic human drives : food and sex. »

« It all fits », stated Dereck, disgusted.

And by the end of the case he was much, much more disgusted. Thanks to Hotch's discovery, they were able to find a mental institution where their unsub had been admitted as a minor and they found his name and adress. But if they discovered his storehouse, cook book and Sherilla alive, Tracey was still missing and after five minutes of being interrogated, the unsub stopped talking, claiming that his clever friend didn't wan't them to know where she was.

Even if he was reluctant to do so, Dereck only hope was to bring the priest in the interrogation room to talk. Then, and only then did Flo begin to talk about what he had done.

« I did some very bad things, father », he stated slowly.

« It's alright », Morgan say. « Things are always better after we tell about them ».

« Not all things ».

« You can tell us, Flo », Morgan urged him. « Tell us. »

« I feel so alone... I feel like god has abandonned me...Why ? »

« You are not alone », replied the priest. « God is in all of us ».

« So is Tracey Lambert », stated Flo, laughing and the priest snapped.

When he got out of that room after having separated them, Morgan joined the others. Reid and Artémée weren't there.

« They're outside », explained Hotch. « Reid needed air and Artémée... Well, her empathy makes her more vulnerable to the things we have to see doing this job. »

« We'll have to see to it then », replied Morgan. «We'll have to protect her.»

He just didn't know that Artémée wasn't the one in danger right now. All he did know was that he needed to find a church as soon as they had landed in London. Then, when he did find it, he turned his spellphone off and prayed. He didn't know that at that precise moment, his best friend was fighting for her life, a bullet having grazed her heart.


	8. Of heroes and psychos

Author's voice : _I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds. I do not make money with my fictions and the only thing I can hope in return for my work are reviews. As I am no native english speaker, I'd really like if you could tell me when I make a mistake and how to correct it to ease your reading._

 _Also, this story is opened to discussion. I'm not sure yet where the characters will go, what they'll do or how they'll end. You are welcome to express any opinion on this fic, good or bad, as long as it is respectful._

 _Thanks for your time and enjoy the dive in a world that is both magical and horrifying. Love, Snapepotter._

Criminal Minds : Wizarding edition

Chapter 8 : Of heroes and psychos – Wizard London – November 2007

 _ **St Mungo's hospital – Wizarding LONDON – Sixth floor – Magical weapon injuries**_

Reid arrived at St Mungo's five minutes after JJ had called him to let him know about Garcia. Hotch was pacing beside her and she seemed unable to get her gaze off the floor. When he arrived though, she got up.

« She's in surgery », she said.

« This is crazy », he whispered. « Did you let the team know ? »

«What do we know ? », asked Rossi when he arrived, Prentiss in tow.

« It was a failed robbery », replied Hotch, frowning. « Have any of you seen Artémée on the way ? »

« I'm here », replied the young woman out of breath. « Where is Morgan? »

« He's not answering our calls », JJ replied while the young woman sat.

« I'll try », stated Emily, JJ following her out of the room.

« What aren't you saying ? » asked Rossi while Reid sat next to Artémée and took her hand.

« I spoke to one of the healers », Hotch sharing a glance with Reid above Artémée's head. « And it doesn't look good. »

« She's going to make it », replied Artémée, getting up. « Excuse me », she asked one of the nurses. « Is Draco Malfoy working tonight ? »

« He is looking at some files », replied the nurse politely. « Would you like to sit down while I go and see if he can spare a moment for you ? What's your name ? »

« Artémée », she replied. « Tell him Artémée Wildbird wants to see him. »

Five minutes later, Spencer was shocked to see Draco Malfoy coming towards them.

« Miss Wildbird », he greeted politely. « It's a little late to be volunteering. What can I do for you ? »

« I heard that one of your patients, Penelope Garcia was suffering complications, while being treated for a bullet wound near the heart. She's a friend of mine and I would like to be allowed access to her room to alleviate her pain ».

« Oh », the healer replied. « Well, do you mind waiting here ? I'll see what I can do... »

« I didn't know that you knew Draco Malfoy », spoke Spencer softly while Rossi and Hotch listened.

« He is barely an acquaintance really », she replied softly. « He's working on the fourth floor, and tries to find a cure for spell damaged people like the Londubats or his own wife Astoria. I met him when I first volunteered here. »

« Do you think they will allow you to help ? », JJ asked as soon as they got back.

« They will », replied Malfoy behind her. « If you would follow me Miss Wildbird ».

And Reid watched them go with a strange sense of peace.

« Well », said Rossi. « Having an empath on the team certainly helps. »

« It does », agreed Hotch.

« We should find a way to thank her », stated Emily. « I mean, she does a lot and I've never seen her complain.».

« You're right, she's great. We should find her a gift to tell her how much we appreciate her. », said JJ. « But for now, we have to focus on Garcia. »

They spent a long time waiting, and Spencer was so worried he couldn't concentrate on anything else. Finally, as he was about to lose his mind, Morgan arrived and one of the healers got out of the room to tell them the news. Penelope was going to be alright, and would be able to get out of the hospital in two or three days. JJ and Morgan breathed deeply at that and asked if they could see her.

« Tomorrow morning », replied the healer, « she needs her rest ».

And they all looked at each other, reassured. Just as Hotch and Rossi were about to leave to go to the scene, Artémée got out of the room, smiling tiredly. She looked pale and drawn but the light in her eyes was back and she gladly accepted hugs from Dereck, JJ and Emily before she quickly turned around to tell something to their boss.

« I saw... », she whispered and her eyes rolled inside her head, leaving just enough time for Hotch to catch her when she collapsed.

« You know what ? », said Emily. « You take care of her and I'll go with Rossi. Call us once they both wake up ».

So began a long, long night of waiting, with Hotch carefully cradling Artémée's head while she slept and Spencer trying to calm Morgan down. For her part JJ sat there looking at Garcia's door and drinking tea. Finally, near five am, Artémée opened her eyes and sleepily yawned before her conscious mind fully sinked in and she jerked out of Hotch's grasp.

« I am so, so sorry, sir », she stuttered blushing while Hotch was trying to calm her down.

« It's alright Artémée », he said. « You collapsed from exhaustion and you needed rest. What were you trying to tell us yesterday ? »

But before she got the chance to answer a healer came and told them that Penelope was awake.

« I'll let Prentiss and Rossi know », stated Hotch while they entered the room.

 _ **Penelope's flat – Morigan's lair – Wizarding LONDON**_

Garcia got out of the hospital three days later, under Morgan's careful watch. He brought her home, joked with her and told her to go to bed when he saw her yawn multiple times in a row. She found she needed the rest and tried to get some but all hell broke lose once more. The policeman keeping vigil in front of her house was shot and she would have been too, were it not for Morgan's quick thinking. Pushing her against a corner, he gave her a gun and left to chase the unsub, while she stood there, so terrified that she nearly shot him when he got back.

Half an hour later, the team was in her appartment and she was being thoroughly interrogated. Thanks to a memory she didn't know she possessed she was able to recall fragments of her evening with the unsub and they managed to determine that he was in fact, a surveillance agent. And then, Rossi stepped in :

« Alright. Let's cut the crap, you need to be straight with us, right now », he said, sitting down in front of her. « Look at me not them ».

«I'm not hidding anything », she replied on the defensive and Reid frowned when Rossi spoke next. The man could be harsh when he wanted to.

« You got shot. Most people get shot for a reason. EYES HERE! », he roared when she looked at Morgan, scared.

« Hey », protested Morgan.

« You've got a room full of people here who think that an FBI agent is trying to kill you. We need to know everything you do on your free time that we don't know about. What ?»

« Come on Rossi ».

« It's nothing bad... », Penelope protested.

« Spit. It. Out. »

« It's nothing bad », she repeated. « I concil victims' families and they know where I work so sometimes they ask me to look into the cases for them... »

« What does that mean ? »

« It means that I tag the cases so the people who work them know they're considered a priority for the Department. »

« You're not authorised to do that », stated Hotch, earning a dirty look from Artémée, JJ and Morgan.

« I know », she replied. « I was just trying to help. »

« But whoever's working those cases thinks you're watching them. »

« I just wanted them to, not stop investigating those crimes... »

« How many cases are we talking about ? », Hotch asked more softly.

« I don't know, seven ? Eight maybe ? I need to get in my system... »

« You can't do that. They've found an encrypted file in your computer and they've suspended you. »

« Wait a minute, Garcia », said Morgan. « You said the guy was pressing you to know if you were working on murder cases at this moment. Hotch, we've got to look at those files », he added when she nodded.

« I told you, I'm sick of this jackass being in front of us », Rossi replied sensing their frustration.

« Dave's right », stated Hotch. « We go back to the BAU. Morgan, Reid, Prentiss, you stay here and make sure no one forgets to log out of the system. JJ Artémée you come with us. »

JJ was just about to enter the car when she heard Artémée call out behind her.

« Wait », she demanded looking at Rossi who was about to enter Hotch's car.

« Yes ? »

« I get that you needed those informations and that you know your job better than I do since I am not a profiler. », she began, her voice cold with supressed fury. « But you David Rossi, have been acting like an arrogant, pompous jackass since you've come out of retirement and you've just hurt a member of this team. »

« I don't... », he tried to say but she cut him off.

« Allow me to finish please. », she spat. «In barely over two weeks, you've managed to slight Spencer who only wanted to compliment you on your achievements, you've been condescending to JJ and Emily, you've commented on my temperament and father without being invited to, and you've tricked Morgan into doing something he didn't want to because of your own religious beliefs. Worse yet, you've just treated Penelope like a criminal and made her feel guilty about wanting to help other people, making her think she's a burden in front of people she considers family. But you're no better. If I'm correct about the guilt you're feeling everytime you look at that bracelet you keep in your pocket, the great David Rossi himself is trying to solve a cold case and no one is there to yell at him and treat him like scum because of it. When this is over, you damn well should apologise and maybe learn a thing or two from the people you consider to be so bellow you because they're the future of the profession you've helped creating.»

Then, under Rossi and Hotch's petrified gazes, she got back to JJ's car and put on her seatbelt.

« That was brave », JJ said after a while.

« What ? »

« What you just did. The man is a BAU veteran », she explained. « You could be fired for what you've just done ».

« Penelope is a good person and she didn't deserve to be treated that way, particularily after what just happened to her », Artémée replied softly. « And to be completely honest I think Rossi deserve a good talking to. He could have been Shacklebolt himself it wouldn't have stopped me. You don't treat people that way, especially when you're a veteran profiler. If Hotch wants to fire me for speaking my mind then so be it. You guys did a great job without me anyway ».

« But you've helped », JJ finally answered. « You may not see it yet, because you haven't worked with us for that long but you've managed to... I don't know...make us more human. We sometimes tend to forget what it's like being normal and... And, well, I know we haven't properly talked and all but, you are a good person and friend. What you've done for Pen...it's enough to make you my friend too. Thank you for protecting my family like that. »

« No problem », Artémée replied trying not to let her emotion show.

 _ **Behavioral analysis unit Headquarters – MoM - Wizarding LONDON – Level 10**_

When they arrived at the headquarters, Hotch and Rossi went to their offices and Artémée sat at Morgan's desk looking at Kevin Lynch, the technical analyst that was currently reviewing Penny's computer. Reluctant to stay in the same room, JJ went back to her own office and began to work.

She had been working for two hours when she got Reid's call.

« JJ », she replied distractingly.

« JJ », Reid breathed out, « we've got a problem. Garcia's aggressor is inside the bullpen right now and he's taken a hostage.

« Got it », she replied quickly, standing up.

Gun in hand she ran down the corridor and appeared just behind the bullpen, glass doors. She met Hotch gaze and waited for the unsub to turn his head a little, just enough so she could fire. When he did, she didn't blink and shot him in the head, once. He fell, dead and his hostage ran to the other side of the desk, pushing Artémée who fell and hurt her head. The young woman made to stand up, taking Hotch's offered hand gladly while Penelope, Morgan, Emily and Spence rushed in.

« Is it really over ? » asked Garcia.

« Yeah, it's really over », replied Morgan. « Now can we please get you back to St Mungo's?»

« I hum... »

« Don't worry about her », Emily said softly, noticing the way she had looked over at Morgan's desk where healers were examining a reluctant Artémée. « She fell when the inspector ran away from your dead date.»

JJ was sitting on one of the desks when Penelope came to her.

« Hey », she said.

« Hey », JJ replied smiling tiredly.

« I never wanted you to have to do something like that. » Garcia was feeling so guilty she couldn't keep the tears at bay.

« I never even blinked », JJ told her kindly. « You do whatever it takes to...protect your family ».

Taking advantage of their conversation, Dereck approached Hotch and Rossi, Reid in tow to ask about them.

« How's Garcia ? », Hotch asked.

« She'll make sense of it », he replied.

« And you ? », asked Rossi. « How's your faith ? »

« Day to day », he replied, scowling. « How's Artémée ? »

« As fine as she can be. She's brave for someone so emotional», said Rossi.

« Don't listen to him», Hotch replied, smiling. « He's still sore from the blow she landed to his ego. You should have seen the way she put him into place two hours ago. » Dereck snorted as Rossi grumbled.

« I told you she was scary», he said. «You better get back on her good side or she could use her empathy to make you feel like you're about to puke non-stop for a week ».

« Oh I wouldn't think too much of it», Spencer said with a smile pointing at the desk where the witch was sitting, engrossed in one of Rossi's books.

All was going to be well.


	9. Of regrets and souvenirs

_Author's voice_ : _I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds. I do not make money with my fictions and the only thing I can hope in return for my work are reviews. As I am no native english speaker, I'd really like if you could tell me when I make a mistake and how to correct it to ease your reading._

 _Also, this story is opened to discussion. I'm not sure yet where the characters will go, what they'll do or how they'll end. You are welcome to express any opinion on this fic, good or bad, as long as it is respectful._

 _Thanks for your time and enjoy the dive in a world that is both magical and horrifying. Love, Snapepotter._

Criminal Minds : Wizarding edition

Chapter 9 : Of regrets and memories – Azkaban Island – December 2007 - February 2008

 _ **Artémée's family home – Crapaudines – France**_

And for once, that statement was mostly right.

Surprisingly – serial killers didn't take breaks – the whole team was allowed the week off between Christmas and the New year, allowing Artémée and Spencer to spend their time with Penelope, who still wasn't cleared to move because of her injury but who could play video games without even breaking a sweat. Christmas eve though, was spent with Artémée's family in France, the celebration taking place at her grandparent's country home with her siblings and mother. Spencer always did find the family gathering fascinating. As an only child, he hadn't had the chance to grow up with people who would both constantly be a nuisance and his best friend at the same time and he found his best friend's siblings entertaining to say the least.

Artémée's mother had had eight children in total, aged from 21 to a few months old, something her elder daughter felt was a bit too much, even if she adored them all. And she had a point. Following her was Nala, a nineteen years old school teacher who looked like a model and Jonas, who never came to the family's dinners. After them came Annie, a sweet teenager whose father's death had prevented her from developing her magical abilities, Alphie who, as the late Jeremiah's only son was quite the overprotective brother, Angelo who strongly reminded Spencer of his father Diego, one of Voldemort stupidest death eaters and Elven who looked exactly like Artémée had as a child and much too mature for his ten years old. Anxious and bright, he never left Maggie's side , his behavior betraying his innocent fear that the little bundle his mother carried would take his place.

But of all those people, the ones Spencer loved the most were Artémée's grandparents. Marthe and Louis Deville were the kindest people on earth and had adopted Spencer as one of their grandchildren as soon as Artémée had introduced him to them. From them, he received a love he had never experienced – appart from his own mother's – and Artémée actually encouraged them to spoil him at each one of his birthdays or christmas.

Which was why, when they got up on Christmas day and said their goodbyes to join his own mother he felt the familiar tears make their ways in the back of his eyes and hugged Marthe as fiercely as she did him.

«I know you all are as busy as a bee but do me a favor and come more often. Grandpa and I would love to see more of your lovely faces. »

«We will Marthe », he replied seriously. « Thanks for the presents ».

« Tsst Tsst », she scolded with a smile. « I already told you to call me Granny. Now off you go if you don't want to make me cry. »

« Bye Gran' ! We love you !», Artémée shouted as they apparated away.

They arrived in Dublin right before noon and when they got to the facility, his mother was already waiting for them, her favourite book under her arm as she surveyed the entrance. Spencer noticed with joy that she was well and quickly made his way towards her, Artémée right behind him as they exchanged hugs and pleasanteries. With these two women beside him, Spencer felt at peace. Artémée and Diana loved each other, the younger one understanding his mother's love for litterature like no one else, even him who appreciated it more as the expression of human intelligence than the art it was. It helped that they shared a profound admiration for Jane Austen and were both strong feminists.

Contrary to the Devilles' dinner, celebration at his mother's facility was more intimate and allowed for a real conversation. It was also as pleasing, in a different way and Spencer was glad when his mother took part in several boarding games before excusing herself. Her medicine, the one that allowed her to keep happy and undisturbed by the voices had that downside. It made her sleep a lot. But as her son made his way out with Artémée, he was sporting a big smile and his eyes shone a little brighter than usual.

 _ **Bulbobup – Hampstead– Wizarding London**_

After their time away and their quality time together, Artémée and Spencer found themselves in serious want of a distraction as their week off was coming to an end and Penelope spent more and more time with that Lynch fellow that Spencer had trouble getting to appreciate. Hence their alacrity in accepting JJ's invitation for New Year's Eve.

The prospect of a party along with an evening with their friends drove them to wandering the snowy stones of Diagon Alley in the pursuit of the perfect gift and Spencer was wondering what to get Hotch when Artémée casually stated that she had already found his present but resfused to let him know what it was.

« It's personal », she replied calmly as they made their way towards JJ's home. « But I added a good bottle of Dragonbarrel Brandy so no one will suspect I got him anything else. It is after all his favourite. »

« How do you know that ? », he asked, completely at odds as to how she could have noticed Hotch's partialness to the drink when he himself had not.

« He gets it when he is in need of comfort », she replied with an odd smile. « I thought it would be pleasant... »

« It is very thoughtful », Spencer whispered to himself, watching his best friend ring the doorbell. Did she... ? But now wasn't the time. JJ was opening the door, looking radiant and he smiled as she exclaimed :

« Spence ! You look dashing ! »

« You...you too », he stuttered while she took his coat and hung it in her closet.

« Guys ! », she exclaimed. « Spence and Témée are here ! »

«Finally ! », Morgan complained as he greeted them. « We're starving ! »

« Poor baby », Artémée teased. « I guess you just don't want to open your present yet... »

«Bring it on », he replied excitedly as she greeted the others.

« Here », Spencer said passing the gifts.

« Oh my god this is so cool », Penelope squealed as she opened hers to discover a plush cat wearing Converse sneakers and a faux-suede coat.

« Look Emily they got us Kurt Vonnegut's books », Morgan stated with a laugh as he discovered the book and a T-Shirt where Artémée had writen BAU's favourite womaniser. « Oh you will pay little lady. »

« Yeah », Emily exclaimed. « Now everyone will know I'm a nerd and you a serial dater. JJ what did you get ? »

« Tickets for the next Canons of Chudley's match ! », JJ squealed, throwing her arms around Spencer while Artémée gave Rossi his present.

«Cigars ? », he asked looking at Spencer. « How did you... »

« Don't look at me like that ! », he exclaimed. « Artémée picked the men's gifts.

«It doesn't take a profiler to know a cigars afficionado », she replied as she gave Hotch his present. «Italian, sophisticated... I just made an educated guess. »

Rossi smiled at her then, and Spencer realised every hard feelings were forgotten on both parts. Beside him, JJ was still squealing, her eyes never leaving the tickets in her hands and he smiled. None of them was as happy with their gift as she was... Appart from Hotch perhaps who had opened his and was now watching Artémée with a soft expression, his hand clutching a framed picture of his son laughing with ice cream on his nose, the bottle of scotch carefully tucked under his arm.

For her part, Artémée was beaming at Penelope, unconscious that her boss had been rendered speechless by her present. As Hotch quickly muttered a reducto and put the frame in his front pocket though, Spencer noticed the quick glance she sent his way before she returned to her conversation, her smile even brighter than before and he sighed.

He could already smell trouble.

 _ **Morrigan's lair- Notting Hill , London**_

Penelope was enjoying her post coïtal shower with Kevin Lynch when someone pounded on her door. Frowning she looked at the clock and realised it was barely 6 am. Muttering threats under her breath she opened the door to a very pissed off Auror Rossi and stood there astonished.

« This », he said pointing at the folder in his hand, « cannot be everything. »

« I'm sorry, Sir ?», she replied, confused.

« This isn't everything », he repeated, entering her flat.

« I was taking a show... but alright you come in », she muttered frustrated.

« This is the Galen file I asked you to put together... That double homicide in Picadilly ? »

« No sir, you didn't ask me to put it together you just... »

« It's missing crucial bits of informations », he said angrily.

« Hum, sir », she replied irritated and anxiously looking towards the bathroom, « can't this wait 'til morning ? »

« Now, where are my notes, my original crime scene notes ? »

« Again sir, you didn't ask for the specifics you just demanded that I look up an old case ».

« Because I had to ask for everything ?! What kind of researcher are you ? », he barked.

« I am no researcher. I am a magical analyst », she replied, fumming.

« What the hell is that supposed to mean ? »

« You forgot to scrub my back, honey », announced Kevin, stepping out of the bathroom, completely naked, towel on his shoulders.

Were it not 6am and so damn dangerous for their careers, Penelope would have laughed upon seing Kevin and Rossi's face.

« Supervisory special auror Rossi », the man greeted covering his hum...manly parts.

« Auror Rossi », Penelope stepped in before he had a chance to fire them for breaking the number one rule of the BAU. « I am aware of the fraternisation rule between office employees, however... »

« It's the twentiest anniversary of this crime », he cut her off calmly. « It'll be twenty years tomorrow. Three children woke up and found their dead parents murdered. Whoever did this is still out there and it's time they paid for it ».

And he left without a single glance in Kevin's direction. Post-coïtal glow forgotten she rushed in her bedroom and put on a dress, a little make-up and decided to skip breakfast. Kevin, understanding her anxiety, stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed and together they apparated in Whitehall.

 _ **Behavioral analysis unit Headquarters – MoM - Wizarding LONDON – Level 10**_

Two minutes later, she entered JJ's office, remembering at the last minute that Artémée was in Azkaban with Reid and Hotch and begun to talk not caring about JJ's work.

« I can't believe he showed up at my door », she said.

« Garcia I'm busy », JJ replied eyes on a file.

« So you don't want to hear how Auror Rossi showed up at my appartment at dawn while I was enjoying a post coïtal shower with magical analyst Kevin Lynch ? »

« Sit », JJ ordered, smiling, curiosity shinning in her bright eyes. « So, you were in the shower with Kevin Lynch ? »

« Come on JJ, I'm being serious I need your help »,Penelope whined.

« With what ?! » JJ scoffed.

« Auror Rossi. We're not supposed to date fellow office employees ».

«From what I've heard, Auror Rossi is the reason most of these fraternisation rules exist, okay ? He's not going to say anything. Just relax. » And it showed how panicked she was that Pen didn't ask any questions about that. « Wait. What was Rossi doing at your appartment ? »

« Well that's a good... I'm not supposed to talk about it », Penelope admitted, meeting JJ's gaze.

« Why ? »

« I didn't press the issue. I was all naked. And all drippy. »

« Right. Doesn't showering with someone seem a better idea before you actually do it ? »

« Yes, it is a bit of a workout », Pen replied laughing.

« I mean there comes a point when a girl's got to wash her hair alone, you know. »JJ said, before her spellphone vibrated on the table. « Mrs Hotchner », she greeted politely, and Penelope frowned. She could hear Haley's pissed off tone across the room.

« Well, that would make sense, they aren't allowed to keep their mirror with them in Azkaban. », JJ explained patiently. « Yeah, if I can get a hold of him I'll...Okay. That is one seriously pissed off lady », JJ told Penelope at the end of the conversation. « She cannot reach Hotch. »

« Why would she call you ? »

« Because she knows I can do this », JJ replied spellphone already in hand and waving as Penelope left her office.

 _ **Azkaban island – Wizarding prison – Level 2 – Interrogation room**_

They were patiently waiting in Azkaban main office when JJ called Hotch.

« Yes, JJ ? Hum... no. It's a personal matter, I'll take care of it when I'll get back», Hotch replied and Spencer met Artémée's glance in a silent question. Frowning she just shrugged and quickly winked, silently promising to explain it all later.

« Is everything alright », he asked.

« Yes, I'm fine », Hotch replied sternly.

« You're sure ? We can do this interview at another time... »

« No, he's scheduled to be executed next week ».

« I can take the lead if you want ? »

« Reid... ». The tone was final and Spencer apologised.

« Auror Hotchner ? », a small smiling wizard asked, greeting them.

« Yes ».

« You must be Doctor Reid », he said shaking is hand. « And, Empath Wildbird, I presume », he added kissing Artémée's hand and earning a scowl. « I'm Abner Merriman. You're here for the interrogation of Chester Hardwick. »

« Yes, he agreed to meet us as part of our criminal personality research project, prior to his execution. »

« Indeed. I've read some of your studies in muggle journals, see serial killers are kind of a hobby of mine. Chester is the only one I've ever met though I bet you must have met quite a few.»

Spencer smiled politely, ill at ease. Really who called serial killers a hobby ?!

« Excuse me »,Hotch interupted with no little impatience, « we'd like to get started as soon as we can. »

« Oh, of course, forgive me. Follow me. »

And he opened a door on his right, where they began to install their material. Noticing the lustful way he kept looking at Artémée and the glee he felt looking at the victim's picture, Spencer frowned and met Hotch's gaze just as the door opened once more and Hardwick entered, handcuffed and followed by an entire team of officers.

« Shall we leave the handcuffs on ? »

« That's probably a good idea »,Spencer replied, a little scared. The guy was huge !

« No, it won't be necessary. », Hotch stated.

« Really ? », Artémée asked, her tone sarcastic.

« We're just going to talk aren't we Chester ? »,Hotch asked earning a smirk from the criminal and Artémée got closer in case something was to happen. He would never admit it but her mere presence inside the room reassured him. Hotch was not acting like his usual self this morning and it never bode well when you interviewed a criminal such as Hardwick.

« Sit down », Hotch ordered.

« I want the window opened. I'll answer any questions you have but only if this window is opened. », Hardwick replied.

« Go ahead. Reid ? »

« You were born in april 4th 1950 ? », Spencer recited from memory.

« Does my birthdate really matter ? »

« It's customary for us to start at the begining we want to learn as much as possible about your childhood », Spencer replied, tensing up.

« There's nothing to know it was average. I lived in a cosy little house, ate cereals, went to Hogwarts... »

« I don't have time for this »,Hotch barked suddenly. « You didn't live in a cosy little house, you grew up in social projects, each worse than the last. You spent your teenage years peeping at your female neighbours' window, stole from their underwear closets each chance you got and started a hundred fires. »

« We've done extensive research, mister Hardwick »,Spencer stated. « We've talked to everyone you've ever known, including your mother. » At this Hardwick started.

« Good old Jean ? I bet it's been a real treat. »

« Good old Jean is in St Mungo's. », Hotch replied harshly.

At this point lying to us isn't really possible or helpful ».

« Well, you're mistaken. »

« About what ? »

« I started a lot more than a hundred fires. What do you want to hear ? That my dad kicked me every single day ? That's what you want to hear ? »

« If it's true »,Spencer said calmly.

« Nobody gives a damn about truth », Hardwick replied. « Temperature's warming up. It's that time of the year. Long cold days, cold nights. »

« It'll be spring soon ».

« But not for you »,Hotch taunted making Spencer start. What was he playing at ?

« No...not for me »,Chester smiled.

« Let's huh...Let's talk about the specifics of the case. Why did you chose Sheila O'Neal ? »,Spencer asked.

« You've got to show me a picture. I don't remember their names. »

« Is that what this is all about ? Some chance to revive it ? », Hotch asked, pissed off and Artémée shifted in her seat, ready to calm everybody down.

« I have an excellent memory », Chester Hardwick replied. « I thought you wanted to hear the truth ? The truth is, they meant nothing to me. They were toys. A diversion. And from the moment I decided to kill them they were dead. They begged, they cried, they bargained, all in vain. It didn't matter because they didn't matter.» Spencer fought the disgust rising in his gut and crossed his arms on his chest, focusing on Hardwick and his every words. « Sometimes I wish I was normal. That I had a perfect life. But I didn't. »

« Why did you ask us here ? », Hotch asked.

« I wanted to smell the air », he replied.

« What ? »

« They've got me on death watch. 24 hours a day isolation and I will be until they execute me. So, I wanted to smell the air one last time. Thank you for giving me that. »

« Let's pack it up »,Hotch ordered, incensed.

« Shouldn't we... »

«No. Have a nice trip Chester. You're going were you belong. »,Hotch spat ringing the bell.

« It's five seventeen. Evening stroll begins at five o'clock. Guards are outside with the population. There won't be anyone to open that door for at least, thirteen minutes. And it took me less than five to do this » He smiled, pointing at one of the crime scenes pictures and Spencer began to panic.

« When you did your research you should have looked up security bells. »

« I heard the tone », Hotch replied.

« So you planned to be locked up with me ? With no wands or guns whatsoever. »

« I won't need a gun », Hotch replied, stepping protectively in front of Artémée, while Spencer tried to think of a solution. They needed to buy some time.

« There's no way they're going to execute me next week. Not after I killed two BAU members and that delicious looking doll over here. You saved my life by coming here.»

« Well unfortunately for you I'm no a five foot tall girl », Hotch spat, beginning to get rid of his jacket and brushing off Artémée's attempt to stop him. As Hotch taunted the criminal, Spencer met her anxious gaze and realised she would need to approach Hardwick and touch him if they wanted to make it out alive. That meant she would need to walk around Hotch without being noticed by either men.

« Chester », he called nervously, helping her even though he didn't want her within a mile of that man. « You want to know why you killed those women ? »

« What ? »

« Earlier, you said you had wished you were different. I can tell you why you killed them, why you are what you are. »

As he focused his gaze on Hardwick's, he hoped Artémée would get the message or that enough time would be bought to let them out. Praying to whatever deity existed he carried on talking, explaining to him how his parents' DNA had doomed him. Finally, Hardwick and Hotch both focused on him and Artémée slipped behind the killer, unnoticed. He sighed in relief carrying on speaking until she extended her arms and he said :

« Earlier you said your victims never had a chance. I think you know deep down, it was you who never had a chance ».

As Hardwick charged, Artémée's hand gripped his arm and he turned around catching her throat between his hands. Tears pooled in her eyes and Spencer realised that she needed to be able to look at Chester's if she wanted to force sleep upon him. He began to sweat as Hotch tried to get Hardwick off of her, but she kept on looking straight back at him until his forces abandonned him and he let go of her neck.

« Good work », she told Spencer, massaging her sore throat. Angry bruises were forming there.

« Is everything alright in there ? »,one of the guards asked, entering the room.

« Yes »,Hotch replied sternly. « We're done here ». And he took Artémée's arm, helping her out of the room.

« Is that true I never had a chance ? »Hardwick asked as Spencer followed them out.

« I don't know », he replied smugly. « Maybe. »

 _ **Unknown bar - Picadilly , London**_

In London, Rossi was fumming and wanted to kill Penelope Garcia. The woman had had the guts to tell, Prentiss, Morgan and JJ about the case he was working on and here they were, trying to get information out of him.

« Just...why do you care ? », he asked, letting his frustration show.

« Because you do », Emily replied, her dark gaze unwavering under his.

« I was sent here to investigate a serial rapist in 1987. » he told them after a moment of silence. « It was pretty short work. The guy wasn't clever. Two hours after we cornered him, I was talking to an auror when he got the call. Children were screaming on the phone, in a house of the vicinity. We were first on the scene and inside... we found... »

« You found this », Morgan finished for him, pointing at the folder on his lap.

« The axe had been left behind but it had been wipped clean. It turned out that it belonged to the family. The eldest daughter, Connie, told me her father had brought it on Christmas eve a few month earlier to cut down the christmas tree. Now, I hum... I always associate this case to Christmas. »

« So... he never hurt the children at all ? », JJ asked.

« Not physically. »

« But he would have known the children were in the house », Morgan said.

« He only hurt the parents and then left... »

« Alright, so using a weapon from the scene and not hurting the children makes him a disorganised killer. »

« But he left no evidence, which suggests he is organised », Morgan countered.

« Now, there was a fingerprint », she retorted.

« But it was behind the bedroom door », Rossi replied. « I don't even think he knew it was there. There should have been fingerprints in other places but they were wipped clean. And that one good print ? Didn't match with anyone. I've been over this a million times, I keep thinking...If there was just one more piece...one more thing to go on...the answer was right in front of me»

« He might be dead », Emily said and he turned to look at her.

« I have to be sure... »

 _ **Azkaban island – Somewhere on the way back to the headquarters**_

« It was smart of you to get Hardwick to focus on yourself long enough for Artémée to get to him », Hotch congratulated Spencer once they got in the car.

« I find that I do some of my best work under intense terror »,Spencer replied, smiling at Artémée who was still grimacing behind them.

« I'm sorry »,Hotch said, glancing at her in the rear-view mirror.

« For what ? », they asked.

« I antagonised the situation ».

« You didn't », Spencer argued while Artémée kept silent.

« Well I certainly didn't help », Hotch said.

« He was trying to get to you and it worked that's all », Artémée replied suddenly.

« But you really didn't help », Spencer added, feeling he was the only one not knowing what was hapening and trying to get him to talk.

« Haley wants me to sign the divorce papers uncontested so nobody wastes money on lawyers», Hotch admitted sadly and Spencer noted the way he kept glancing at Artémée. This look screamed of guilt.

« You don't want to ? » he asked.

« What I want I'm not going to get. »

After that, they spent the rest of the journey silent, discovering upon their arrival that Rossi, Morgan, JJ and Prentiss had gone to investigate a cold case in Picadilly while they were away. Artémée had been right. Rossi was still haunted by a case he'd stumbled upon, twenty years previous and he'd needed to solve it. He, and the rest of the team had visited the children who'd found their parents murdered and they'd learnt that they'd received gifts every year as a form of apology for what had happened. That was the piece Rossi had needed and they'd made the connection with a carnival coming every year. It hadn't been easy but they'd found the killer, a man like Lenny in Mice and Men and they'd arrested him.

Rossi would be able to sleep now.

 _ **Behavioral analysis unit Headquarters – MoM - Wizarding LONDON – Level 10**_

« Pretty Boy ! », Morgan exclaimed when they arrived at the headquarters. « How was Azkaban ?»

« Ultimately uneventful », Spencer replied, catching Artémée's eye. She winked, grabbing her scarf to cover her bruises and he turned to look at Rossi. « Sir, I believe there is someone waiting to speak to you in your office. »

They all looked up and JJ smiled knowingly when she caught sight of an anxious looking Kevin Lynch.

« Auror Rossi », he said. « We need to talk. About...Penelope. Man to man. »

« What the...? », Emily gasped when Rossi nodded and went to talk to him.

« What about Penelope ? », Morgan asked, his stance protective.

« I don't know », Spencer replied frowning as Artémée came closer to listen while JJ replied :

« Garcia and Kevin, sitting in a tree... », leaving them to ponder on it.

« Get out of here ! Are you serious ? »

« Just when I thought nothing scandalous was ever going to happen here ! », Prentiss laughed confusing Spencer.

« That's why she tried to call me this morning ! », Artémée realised.

« Wait Emily what do you mean?! »

« Did you miss this ? », the girls asked excitedly.

« What the song ? No. I missed it ! »

« You...it... », Emily stuttered in between giggles. « You know what ? Never mind ! »

« It means Penelope and Kevin are an item »,Artémée murmured behind him.

« Really ? »

« Yes really », she laughed. « You know what, I think I'm done for today. You want to grab an ice cream with me on Diagon Alley ? »she asked and he stuttered.

« Yes, sure... Emily ? »

« I want to be here when Kevin gets out of here », the witch replied pointing at Rossi's office. « But you lovebirds go and have fun. »

« What ? », Spencer exclaimed, blushing. « We're not lovebirds ! »

« She's messing with you Spencer », Artémée replied, taking his hand. « Come ! »


End file.
